Back to the Digital World
by SapphireEmerald Fire
Summary: Izumi and Kouji received a message from Ohpanimon saying that the Digital world need their's and the others legendary warrior's help. But why didn't the others receive a message? The legendary warriors are going back to the digital to defeat a new enemy.
1. The Phone Call

Back to the Digital World

Chapter One: The Phone Call

  


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

  


*~*~*

  


It had been three years since the six legendary warriors defeated Lucemon and save both the digital and the real world.

  


Age:

14:Junpi

13:Takuya, Izumi, Kouji, Kouichi

10:Tomoki

  


*~*~*

  


*_2:30 P.M., Thursday after school on the street_*

  


Izumi walked down the street from school. Her day was good like any other days at school after her trip to the digital world and meeting real friends that liked her the way she was. She haven't seen any of them since she came back from the digital world. 

  


Izumi remembered the days she spent in the digital world, she missed the adventures she had while being there and specially being a digimon. She wished she can go back to the digital world and might even see Bokomon and Neehmon again but she knew that will never happen. 

  


Her adventures in the digital world were over and she will never be a digimon again, but the thing she missed the most were her friends, it had been three years since she saw them. She sigh as she thought of this.

  


Her head was down while she was walking and wasn't looking where she was going so she didn't saw that someone was standing where she was headed and bumped into him. 

  


"Ah, I'm sorry . . . " She looked up and saw a familiar smiling face. 

  


"Hey their Izumi, long time no see," It was Takuya. 

  


"Takuya!" Izumi nearly yelled.

  


"Will that's a really nice hi."

  


"Sorry, it's just that it's been a really long time since I saw you."

  


"You actually miss me?"

  


"Of course, I miss everybody, I really wish to see everybody again." 

  


"Was that what you thinking?"

  


"Huh?"

  


"You were thinking of something and wasn't looking where you were going, that's why you bumped into me."

  


"Oh, sorry about that, I should have watched where I was going. I was thinking about the adventures we all had in the digital world and how much I missed all of it especially all of you guys."

  


"I miss the digital world too and everybody. Hey, I know we could have a picnic, I'll invite everyone, that way we could all see each other again."

  


"Kay, when?"

  


"How about on Saturday, at the park at noon?"

  


"Which park?"

  


"How about the new one at Oak Street?"

  


"Kay."

  


"Good, see you there."

  


"Okay."

  


~*~*~*~

  


*_2:55 P.M. at Izumi's house_*

  


"I'm home," Izumi said as she enter her the house.

  


"Welcome Izumi, how was your day?" Her mother asked.

  


"Fine, where's dad?"

  


"His downtown taking care of something."

  


"Kay."

  


Izumi walked up the stairs and headed to her room. She decided on doing her homework since she doesn't have anything better to do. When she finished all of it, it was already 4:46. 

  


'What should I do now?' She thought. She walked toward her bed and sat on it, she looked around then laid down. She fell asleep then woke up when someone knocked on her door. "Izumi dinner is ready," her mother said from the other side of the door. 

Izumi looked at the clock and saw that in was almost six. 'I must have fallen asleep' she thought. "Coming," she answered. She went downstair, when she got there her mother and father were already sitting in their sit. 

  
  


"How was your day Izumi?" her father asked smiling at her. 

  


"Fine," Izumi answered and smiled.

  


"That's good."

  


They started eating when they finished her father asked, "By the way do you have anything to do on Saturday?"

  


"Yeah, I'm going on a picnic with some of my friends, why?"

  


"Nothing I was just asking since I thought you might get bored all by yourself in the house."

  


"Why? Are both of you going somewhere?"

  


"Yeah, I have something to do downtown so I'll be leaving at seven and I won't be back until six."

  


"How about you mom?"

  


"I need to go on a meeting and I'll be leaving at six thirty since it will take me a while to get there, it will be on the other town," her mother answered. 

  


"Ok, when will you get back?"

  


"It depends on what's going to happen in the meeting."

  


"Ok."

  


When they finished talking Izumi walked upstair and entered her room. She took out her cell phone from the drawer and saw that she have three massages. 

  


'I wonder who there from?' Izumi thought. She looked at it one was from Takuya the other one was from someone she didn't know and the last one was from Kouji. She was surprised that Kouji had left her a message, he never called her or left a message for her, the others had Takuya, Junpi, Tomoki, and even Kouichi but never from him.

  


She pushed the button to read the first message from Takuya, it said, "Hey Izumi the others agreed and they'll all be at the picnic on Saturday, so see ya there." 

  
  


She pushed the button again to read the next one, a familiar voice came out, Izumi was surprised on how much it sounded a lot like Ohpanimon. "Izumi, legendary warrior of the wind, the digital world need your's and the other legendary warriors' help."

  


Izumi was confused, she was sure it was Ohpanimon and what did she mean 'the digital world need her's and theother legendary warriors' help?'

  


'Does that mean the digital world is in danger?' she thought then remembered the message she got from Kouji, 'I wonder if the message from Kouji have anything to do with the message from Ophanemon.' 

  


She push the button and the familiar cold tune voice of Kouji came out from the phone, "Izumi, did you get a message from Ophanimon about the digital world needing help? I got one from her after Takuya called for the picnic or something. I tried to call him the others and ask them about it but somehow I couldn't call them or leave a message but I was able to leave a message to you, I already told Kouichi and ask him about it, not in the phone since I couldn't call him either and he said he didn't get one. I'll try to call the others again and see if it works, may be you should try calling one of them and ask then about it if it you can."

  


Izumi was more confuse that ever, a lot of questions was popping in her head. She decided to see if she can call the others but she couldn't she can't even leave a message, something was wrong. She tried to call Kouji and it worked. "Hello?" Kouji's cold voice asked. 

  


"Kouji?"

  


"Izumi? Were you able to call the others?"

  


"No, have you?"

  


"No, even Kouichi couldn't."

  


"May be we can tell the others about it in the picnic or when we see any of them."

  


"Yeah, but we need to get to the digital world as soon as we can, something's wrong in the digital world and I think it has something to do with us not being able to call the others."

  


"Yeah."

  


"I need to go now."

  


"Kay," Izumi turn her cell phone off.

  


'This is getting strange' Izumi thought.

  


*~*End Of The Chapter*~*

  
  
  



	2. Four New Friends

Back to the Digital World

Chapter Two: Four New Friends

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. 

  


*~*~*

  


*_8:00 A.M. Saturday_*

  


Izumi woke up and looked at the clock it was 8 A.M. She remembered the picnic and the phone call from Ohpanimon, 'It's finally Saturday, I can't wait to see the others again... oh and tell them about the phone call too'. She got up and walked to the bathroom. 

  


When she finished she open her closet and found a lot of outfits. She remembered what happened in the digital world while she was wearing a skirt so she decided to wear a jean. She picked a plain, dark blue jean and a purple shirt, in the front it said wind and it has pictures of pink cherry blossoms flying like it was being blown by the wind. 

  


She also remembered how cold it was in some part of the digital world, she remembered once with they were in a place with the snow all around them and they were sailing on their way aboard their raft, she remembered when Kouji offered his blue jacket to keep her warm.

  


She picked a purple warm sweater and tied it around her waist since it was warm that day and chose a purple and white running shoes. She also picked her favorite purple hat. She walked out of her room and walked down the stairs. She went to the kitchen, 'I should pack something for the picnic but then we'll probably head to the digital world right away when the others hear about the phone call, but then again it might not be a bad idea if I bring some food to the digital world as long as it stays fresh'. 

  


She took out a purple medium size backpack with some white stripe. She started to put some chips, sodas, and chocolate on it. She remembered how much Junpi liked to eat a lot of chocolate and decided not to let him near her backpack while. She also remembered when Junpi and Tomoki got attack by a bunch of Pagumon for the chocolate. She remembered that that's when they first saw Kouji and she remembered how he fight those Pagumon using only a pole and defeated them without even digivolving into a digimon. Then when one of the Pagumon digivolve into a Raremon, Kouji found his spirit and spirit-evolves to Lobomon. 

  


When she finished putting the foods in her backpack she looked at her purple watch with some cherry blossoms pictures on it, she received it from her 13th birthday a few weeks ago, it was only 9:53. She still have three hours and seven minutes left till the picnic. She remembered that she hasn't eat breakfast yet, so she brought out some cereal and put it in a bowl. When she finished eating, she looked at her watch again, it was 10:02. 

  


She looked outside, 'Hmm, may be I'll go outside and just walk around to pass the time. She walked out of her house and walked down the street. After she walked for about ten minutes, she stopped. 'There's nothing much to see at all' she sigh and walked backed to her house.

  


When she got to her house, it was already10:24. 'Now what should I do' she looked around and stopped when she saw the television. 'I guess I'll just T.V. watch until its time to go.'

  


*~*~*

  


*_11:30 A.M. Saturday_*

  


Izumi looked at her watch when the show she was watching finished, it was already 11:30. 'It'll only take fifteen minutes to get there but there's nothing better to do, so I might as well go now.' 

  


She turned the television off and walked over to the kitchen to get her backpack. She walked on the street and arrived at the park at 11:48. She was right, it only took her about fifteen minutes to get to the park.

  


She walked around looking for a good place to wait for the others. She thought none of them will be there yet since it was still too early. While she was looking around she saw Kouji leaning on a tree. 'Kouji!? What is he doing here too early?' Kouji was wearing the cloths that looked excactly like the one he wore the last time they were in the digital world except bigger. Next to him was a midnight blue backpack, Izumi guessed inside of it was food. 

  


"Kouji!" Izumi yelled as she ran toward him.

  


Kouji look toward her direction, but his expression remained the same. When Izumi arrived he just look back at where he was staring before he saw Izumi.

  


"Hi, Kouji," Izumi said smiling.

  


Kouji didn't say anything.

  


"Hello? Are you deaf?"

  


He still didn't say anything.

  


Izumi sigh and said, "I guess you still haven't changed since the last time I saw you."

  


Kouji just leaned at the tree and didn't say anything as if he didn't hear her or know she's there.

  


"By the way where's Kouichi? I thought you would have gone here with him."

  


Kouji still didn't say anything.

  


Izumi sighed again and sat down on the bench near the tree. 

  


A few minutes has past then finally Kouji spoked, "I was just thinking why does the digital need our help, we already defeated Cherubimon and Lucemon. What is happening in the digital world?"

  


"I guess we'll know when we get there."

  


"Yeah, but what if it's too late?"

  


"I don't think so, Ohpanimon only told us a few days ago."

  


"Yeah, but..."

  


"But what?"

  


"Never mind, anyway why are you here so early ?" Kouji asked changing the subject.

  


"I didn't have anything else to do and I really wanted to see all of you guys again. It had been a very long time since I saw any of you. I only saw Takuya on Thursday."

  


"Yeah, I guess three years is a bit long, but you do still have to wait for them here anyway."

  


Izumi smiled and looked at him, "Yeah I do still have to wait for them but I didn't have to wait to see you."

  


Kouji blushed but look away before Izumi saw.

  


"Kouji?"

  


"Yeah?"

  


"Why were you early?"

  


Kouji just shrugged and didn't say anything.

  


"After, we tell the others about the phone call from Ohpanimon, how are we going to get to the Digital world?"

  


"Maybe in the train station."

  


"But what if it doesn't work?"

  


Kouji shrugged and said, "Maybe Ohpanimon will tell us how and if she doesn't then I guess we'll just try and figure out how."

  


Izumi nodded then looked at her watch. It was already 12:02. They waited in silence, then Izumi looked at her watch again it was already 12:10. 

  


"Shouldn't any of them here by now?" Izumi finally asked.

  


Kouji looked at her watch it was still 12:04. "It's still 12:04."

  


"Ahhh... oops I forgot, I set my watched ahead so I won't be late at school."

  


"But still one of them should be here by now." She looked around, the park was big so she couldn't see everything. "I know maybe some of them are already here, we just haven't seen them yet and vice versa." She headed toward the tree Kouji was leaning on and climbed it. "I should be able to see everything from here."

  


"Be careful or you might fall."

  


"I can climb any trees easily."

  


Suddenly a voice yelled, "Izumi," this surprised Izumi and lost her balance. She fell but Kouji caught her before she hit the ground. 

  


"Are you okay?" Kouji asked a trace of concerned in his voice.

  


"Yeah, thanks for catching me."

  


Kouji blushed when he notice he was holding Izumi and quickly let her down, perhaps too quickly that it made Izumi lost her balance and tumbled into him, which made him stiffen and blush even more.

  


"Sorry," Izumi apologized. 

  


"It's okay," he said in a stiff voice.

  


"Izumi are you okay? I saw you fell from the tree when I yelled you name," Junpi said running toward them.

  


"Yeah, I'm okay, Kouji caught me before I hit the ground," Izumi answered as Junpi reached them. 

  


"Why were on the tree?" A voice from behind her asked. 

She turned around and saw Kouichi standing next to Kouji. He was also wearing the cloths that looked excactly like the one he wore the last time they were in the digital world except bigger but he was also wearing a hat (AN: It's the hat he was wearing when he was trying to catch up to Kouji and lost it when he fell in the stairs). He has a green backpack behind him 'that must be where he put the food' Izumi thought which made her realize she was really hungry. 

  


"I wanted to see if any of you are here yet," Izumi answered.

  


"Will we're here, except for Takuya and Tomoki," Kouichi said. 

  


Izumi looked around then saw Takuya and Tomoki. They were walking and didn't saw them.

  


"Takuya! Tomoki!" Izumi yelled.

  


They both looked toward their direction. "Hey, Izumi, Kouji, Kouichi, and Junpi," Takuya yelled back, Tomoki just smiled happily.

  


Takuya ran toward them dragging Tomoki along. "Hey guys, nice to see all of you again."

  


"Hi Takuya, hi Tomoki." Kouichi and Junpi said at the same time, while Kouji just nodded.

  


Izumi smiled, she was glad to see all of them again, but then she remembered the phone call from Ohpanimon. "I'm really glad to see all of you again but there's something Kouji and I have to tell you."

  


"You guys are getting married?" Takuya joked and started laughing.

  


"Haha, very funny Takuya," Izumi said sarcastically.

  


"What do you have to tell us Izumi?" Tomoki asked and turned to Kouji and added, "and Kouji?"

  


"You tell them Izumi or you Kouichi, I already told you about it," Kouji said.

  


"We got a phone call from Ohpanimon," Izumi said getting Takuya's attention and stopped laughing.

  


"Ohpanimon?" Takuya asked looking really surprised.

  


"Yeah, it said..."

  


"Here listen to it," Kouji interrupted getting his cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to Takuya. "I saved it so you guys can listen to it."

  


Takuya looked at the cell phone then pushed a button, Ohpanimon's voice came out of it and said, "Kouji, legendary warrior of the light, the digital world need your's and the other legendary warriors' help." 

  


"That's Ohpanimon's voice, but that's does that mean the digital world is in danger?" Tomoki asked.

  


"We're not sure, but probably or why else would it needs our help?" Izumi explained.

  


"That's not problem, all we have to do is go to the digital world and defeat whoever's causing trouble, but why didn't you guys told us sooner?" Takuya asked.

  


"I got the phone call after you told me about the picnic and I tried to call all of you after that every hour but I couldn't, somehow someone made it impossible for us to tell you the phone," Kouji explained.

  


"But who?" Junpi who was listening finally spoked.

  


"How should I know?" Kouji answered. "All I know is that we need to go to the digital world."

  


"Right now?" Junpi asked.

  


Kouji nodded.

  


"Couldn't we eat lunch first?"

  


Kouji was about to say something but then his cell phone started ringing. He pushed the button to answer it and Ohpanimon's voice came out of it once again. "You all need to go to the train station and take the train leaving at 12:45 P.M."

  


"Will you heard her let's get going." Takuya said. He started to run toward the train station and the others followed.

  


Izumi looked at her watch it was already 12:25. "Guys, it"s already 12:25, do you think we'll make it?" 

  


"Sure we can," Takuya answered, "We just need to go faster." He then started to run faster, while the others except Kouji tried to keep up. Kouji was running a little ahead of him.

  


They got there just in time when the train started to close the doors. When they got on the train there were only a few people on board.

  


"See told you, we'll make it," Takuya said. "I had to do the same thing the first time we go to the digital world and almost got hit by a truck."

  


Izumi looked around and saw two of her best friends at school sitting in the set on the right. "Emerald! Sapphire!" She called out happily at two girl, they look at her direction and smiled, "Izumi!" Both of them said at the same time.

  


They stood up and walked towards them. They both have golden brown hair. They look excactly the same except for their eyes, one of them have sapphire eyes while the others one had emerald.

  


The one with sapphire was wearing a blue T-shirt with the words All Star written on white on the front, it also have pictures of red stars around it, she have a jacket tied around her waist just like Izumi. She was wearing a dark blue baggy pants and have a blue watch on her left hand. On her neck was a gold neckless, with a bright sapphire pendant. She have short golden brown straight hair that reached her shoulder. 

  


The one with emerald eyes have long wavy golden brown hair that reached her waist. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, with a dark pink outline. She was wearing a blue denim skirt and black boots that's only a few inches below her knee. She also have a golden neckless the looked like the one the other girl was wearing except it have an emerald instead of sapphire and a bracelet with beautiful emerald gems around it.

  


"Sapphire, Emerald, this is Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Junpi, and Tomoki," Izumi introduced them while pointing to each one of them as she say their names. "Guys this is Emerald and Sapphire, they're also twins just like Kouji and Kouichi," she added and did the same thing as she say their names.

  


"Hey," Sapphire greeted in a bright and cheery voice.

  


"Hi, it's nice to meet all of you," Emerald greeted calm and soft voice. 

  


"Hi," the others greeted then Kouichi added, "Nice to meet both of you too." The others nodded in agreement.

  


"Izumi, are you going somewhere?" Sapphire asked.

  


"Amm..." Izumi couldn't say they were going to the digital world no matter how much she doesn't want to lie to them.

  


Izumi was going to make up something but Emerald interrupted and said, "I think that's Izumi's business, Sapphire," Emerald knew Izumi can't tell them no matter how she doesn't want to lie to them, then she turn back to them and said, "It's nice to see you Izumi and it's nice to meet all of you too, but we should be going now," as the train stopped and the doors opened. 

  


"Okay, see ya," Izumi said waving her hands, as both of her friends exited the train, she wasn't sure if she will see them again, if something that endanger the digital world is really strong and they couldn't beat it they might all die.

  


"Izumi this is also our stop," Kouichi said.

  


"Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

  


They exited the train then Junpi asked, "Do we do the same thing we did last time? Go to the elevator?"

  


"I guess so," Izumi answered.

  


They walked toward the elevator. When they go there they saw that someone was using it and looked like they were going at the bottom the same place they were going. 

  


"Hey! Look! I think someone else is going to the digital world." Tomoki said.

  


"But, we're the only ones that know about th digital world, right?" Junpi asked.

  


"No, some other kids know about it, the ones that came back from the digital world before us, Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki, and Teruo." Kouji said.

  


"Oh yeah," Junpi said.

  


"Do you think it's them?" Izumi asked.

  


"There's only one way to find out." Kouichi said as he pushed the button on the elevator.

  


When the elevator opened they entered. "I wonder how many kids there are?" Takuya asked to no in particular.

  


"Like Kouichi said, there's only one way to find out," Kouji said.

  


They all nodded and waited for the elevator to stop. When it stop they exited it right away. There was only one train waiting for them.

  


"That'll make it easier for us to find the other kids," Takuya said.

  


They walked toward the train. When they entered it, they saw three girls talking and there was one boy sitting by himself in the far end looking at the window.

  


The four kids notice them enter and Izumi was surprised to see that two of them were Sapphire and Emerald.

  


"Izumi!" Sapphire almost yelled but in a happy kind of way.

  


Emerald didn't seemed surprised. She smiled and said, "Hi, Izumi."

  


"Sapphire, Emerald, what you guys doing here?" Izumi asked looking really surprise. 

  


"We got a phone call from someone that told us to go here," Emerald answered.

  


"From Ohpanimon?" Takuya asked.

  


Emerald looked at him then looked at the rest then she smiled and said, "It seem that you all know more than all of us about it, is it okay if you tell us?"

  


They all thought about it and decided to tell them since they may know too much already to forget all of it.

  


They started explaining about the digital world and what happen, they also told them about them becoming digimon then told them about the phone call Kouji and Izumi got. Kouji let them listen to it.

  


"Hey, that sounded like the voice that called us and it said the same thing except for the warrior of light thingie, mind said warrior of electricity," Sapphire said.

  


"The same for me except it said warrior of darkness," Emerald.

  


"Me too, except it said warrior of ice, by the was my name is Sakura," the other girl said. Her voice was cheerful and sweet. She looked like she was about 11 years old two years younger than Izumi. She was wearing a pink dress that reached a little above her knee. She have short golden brown hair like Sapphire and Emerald, but her's was shorter than Sapphire's hair, it was a little above her shoulder and she have a pigtail in each side with a few strand of hairs on the front that wasn't on a pigtail. She have a small pink purse hanging on her shoulder. She also have beautiful bright emerald eyes the exact same color as Emerald's except her eyes are more cheerful than her.

  


"Nice to meet you," they all said except for Emerald, Sapphire, and the boy since they already meet her and then introduced themselves.

  


When they finish introducing themselves Takuya looked at the other boy and asked. "How about you?"

  


"I'm Syoaran, mind's said warrior of fire," he answered. He have chestnut brown hair and amber eyes. He was about the same age as Sakura.

  


"Hi," everybody said except for Emerald, Sapphire and Sakura.

  


"You probably know us already when we were introducing ourselves to Sakura," Izumi said.

  


He nodded and didn't say anything.

  


"May be that's why we didn't receive the message from Ohpanimon, they got it instead," Kouichi said. "Sapphire got the message that was suppose to be for Junpi, Emerald got the message that was suppose to be for me, Sakura got the message that was suppose to be for Tomoki, and Syoaran got the message that was suppose to be for Takuya."

  


"Do all of you even believe what we all said?" Takuya asked. "I mean it is really hard to believe."

  


"Emerald and I both know that Izumi would never lie to about things like that and beside you all didn't sound like you were lying," Sapphire said. 

  


"And we kind of have things that's we also kept secret that's harder to believe than the one you said," Sakura said looking at Syoaran.

  


"Can you tell us?" Sapphire asked excitedly.

  


"Well..."

  


"You don't really need to tell us, if it's a secret," Emerald said smiling kindly.

  


Sakura smiled back glad that she doesn't have to explain about the cards.

  


*~*End Of The Chapter*~*


	3. We're Back in the Digital World

Back to the Digital World

Chapter Three: We're Back in the Digital World

  


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

  


~*~*~*~

  


"Guys the train is starting to move," Kouichi said.

  


"Here we come Digital World," Sapphire said in an excited cheery voice.

  


"I don't wanna go," Sakura said in a frightened voice.

  


They all turn to look at her. "Why?" Takuya asked.

  


"You said there's going to be digital monsters. I don't like monsters."

  


"Don't worry most of them are really nice and they're not all scary, beside we become digimons our selves remember? I'll spirit-evolve to Kazemon when we get there and you'll see that most digimons aren't scary at all, they can also be really great friends like Bokomon and Neehmon," Izumi said.

  


"Really?" Sakura asked.

  


Izumi nodded and the rest of them nodded as she looked at them. 

  


"Okay," Sakura said her voice a little less frighten.

  


Then suddenly Izumi's cell phone started to glow purple, Takuya's glowed red, Kouji's glowed bright blue, Kouichi's glowed black, Junpi's glowed yellow, and Tomoki's glowed white.

  


"Hooeee, what's happening?" Sakura asked back to her frighten voice.

  


"Don't worry, the cell phones are just turning to a D-Tector," Kouichi said.

  


Then the light disappeared and their cell phone turned into D-Tectors. 

  


"Wow," Sapphire said in amazement. "I wish my cell phone can do that."

  


When the train finally stopped the doors opened and they exited. "Hope you enjoyed the ride," the trailmon said.

  


"Hoooeee," Sakura shouted pointing at the trailmon, "I-I-It talked."

  


"Yeah, don't you remembered we told you about it, it's called a trailmon," Takuya explained.

  


"Oh yeah, I remembered, I was going to show you my spirit-evolved form," Izumi said as she put her backpack down and took out her D-tector.

  


"Spirit-evolution, Kazemon," Izumi shouted then turned to Kazemon.

  


The four kids were amazed. "Wow, pretty," Sakura said.

  


"Wow, Izumi, that's so cool," Sapphire said.

  


"How did you do that?" Syoaran asked.

  


Then suddenly a voice was heard from Kouji's D-tector. "Kouji, Takuya, Izumi, Junpi, and Tomoki, you need to go to the Forest Terminal," It was Ohpanimon.

  


"Will you heard her guys, we're going to the Forest Terminal," Takuya said. 

  


"Do you even remember where it is Takuya?" Kouji asked.

  


"Er . . . no, it had been three years the last time we were here, why?" Everybody facefaulted, then when everybody got back on their feet Izumi, who de-digivolve, asked, "Then how do you suppose are we going to find the Forest Terminal then, Takuya?"

  


"We go search for it, like we did last time."

  


"Takuya, that will take too long."

  


"Will is there any other way, then?"

  


"Actually, yeah there is, we could try and ask someone if they know how to get there."

  


"Yeah, but there's a very few digimons that know where it is and it will take longer than searching."

  


As the two continue to argue on which is faster the others sweatdrop as they watch.

  


"Do they always argue?" Sapphire asked.

  


"Unfortunate yeah, they do," Kouji answered.

  


"Izumi always have her own opinion but I never saw her argue to people like this."

  


"Guys?" Tomoki asked interrupting Izumi and Takuya's argument.

  


"Yes?!" Both asked.

  


"Why don't we just go search for it and ask people if they know where it is as we go?"

  


"Why didn't I thought of that?" Takuya asked.

  


"Maybe because you were too busy arguing?" Kouji said in an annoyed tone.

  


"Hehehe, oh yeah."

  


"Will now that that's settled, I think we should go now," Emerald said in her usual voice 

without any sign of annoyance or anything else something like that.

  


"She's right, we need to find out why we're needed and perhaps ask how they can get back to the real world as soon as possible," Kouichi said joining the conversation and *they* meaning 

Sapphire, Emerald, Sakura, and Syoaran.

  


"But I don't want to go home yet, I want to stay here, in the digital world," Sapphire whined.

  


"It's too dangerous here, Sapphire," Izumi said.

  


"But then how come all of you can stay?"

  


"Sapphire they can all turn to digimon when they're in trouble, but we can't, we'll just get in their way from doing what they need to do, " Emerald said.

  


"But," Sapphire started to argue but stop when Emerald looked at her, however Emerald's expression didn't change one bit, it didn't look like she was warning Sapphire to be quite or anything, she just looked at her.

Sapphire sign and said, "Okay."

  


"It will take a while though, we don't exactly know how to get back, last time we took the portal which Lucemon created," Kouichi said then added, "But I'm sure Ohpanimon or someone knows how to get back."

  


"Yay, we get to stay longer," Sapphire yelled.

  


"Sapphire, no need to yell," Takuya said covering his ear since he was closest to her, he heard it louder than anyone.

  


"Hey, where's Junpi, Syoaran, and Sakura?" Tomoki asked. They looked around and saw no trace of the other three.

  


"They were here a few minute ago, "Takuya said.

  


~*~Sakura~*~

  


"Syoaran-kun, Emerald-chan, Sapphire-chan, Izumi-chan, Takuya-kun, Kouji-kun, Kouichi-kun, Junpi-kun, Tomoki-chan!" Sakura yelled as she walked in the forest trying to find her way back to the others. 

  


She got lost, when she was trying to find where Syoaran and Junpi had gone to she saw something that look like a yellow rabbit wearing an orange pants. She followed it to the forest and got lost, she also lost the thing that looked like a rabbit.

  


"Hey? Why are you shouting? You woke me up," A yellow teddy bear asked flying out Sakura's little purse. 

  


"Kero-chan, how did you get in there?"

  


"I snuck in on your purse and fell asleep," Kero answered. "Hey how'd we got into the forest?"

  


"I got lost."

  


"Got lost? I thought you were going to go shopping along with Tomoyo, that brat, and some other of your kids in your class."

  


"I was then Syoaran-kun and I got this strange message, so we follow what it said and ended in this digital world where there's digital monsters."

  


"Digital world? Digital monsters?"

  


Sakura began to explained how she got there, how she meet Sapphire, Emerald, and the digidistine, what they told her and the others, and how she ended in the forest.

  


~*~Junpi & Syoaran~*~

  


"Junpi?" Syoaran asked as they walked through the forest

  


"Yeah?" Junpi answered.

  


"Do you know where we're doing?"

  


"Nope, I think we're lost."

  


Syoaran sigh and asked, "Why did I ever go with you?"

  


"Because you want to learn more about the digital world and see digimons." 

  


He sigh again, 'I think the only thing I learn so far is never to follow Junpi.'

  


*Flash Back*

  


Takuya and Izumi were arguing and the others were watching them.

  


"Hey, kid!" Junpi said to Syoaran.

  


"Don't call me kid," Syoaran said in and irritated voice. 

  


"Okay, what was your name again?"

  


"Syoaran."

  


"Soran?"

  


"Syoaran!"

  


"Seran?"

  


Syoaran sigh and said, "Never mind just call me Li."

  


"Okay, Li it is then." 

  


"What do you want anyway?" Syoaran asked annoyed.

  


"You want to see more digimons?"

  


"Sure, why not."

  


"Okay then follow me."

  


Junpi walked toward the forest while Syoaran followed.

  


"Why are we going toward the forest?"

  


"Because there's a lot of digimon in the forest."

  


"Are you sure we're not going to get lost in there?"

  


"Er . . . we'll just go back the way we came from when we get lost."

  


"What if we don't know which way we came from?"

  


"I'll leave a mark on the trees we pass."

  


*End of Flash Back*

  


"Where's the mark that you left in the trees?" Syoaran asked.

  


"Am . . . here I found one."

  


"Junpi, that's the one you just marked."

  


"Oh."

  


"I know I can spirit-evolve to Beetlemon and fly, then maybe I can see which way to go." He handed his orange backpack to Syoaran then took out his D-Tector. 

  


"Spirit-Evolution, Beetlemon," Junpi shouted as he turned into Beetlemon. "Come on."

  


Without waiting for Syoaran to say anything Beetlemon took Syoaran's hand and flew above the trees that was towering over them.

  


~*~Takuya & the others~*~

  


"Maybe Junpi got them lost," Takuya said as he looked around.

  


"Whatever, lets just go and find them," Kouji said.

  


"Which way did they go?" Tomoki asked.

  


"I didn't saw them go to the west," Emerald said.

  


"I didn't saw them go to the north, so that leave the east which lead to the ocean and to the south which lead to the forest," Kouichi explained.

  


"I wasn't looking," Takuya said.

  


Izumi looked dawn at her feet and said "Me neither," she felt bad that she didn't saw them leaving because she was too busy arguing with Takuya. "Sorry, I was too busy arguing with Takuya."

  


"It's not your fault I didn't saw them leave either," Kouji said.

  


"The same with me," Sapphire said.

  


"Me too," Tomoki said.

  


"So . . . do you think they went to the ocean? Or to the forest?" Sapphire asked to no one in particular.

  


"Let's split up into two groups then," Takuya suggested then continued, "One group will go search east and one to the south."

  


"I'll go with Emerald!" Sapphire immediately said.

  


"I'll go with Takuya!" Tomoki said.

  


"I'll go with Em and Saph," Izumi said.

  


"Em and Saph?" Takuya asked.

  


"Yeah, that's what I called Emerald and Sapphire most of the time."

  


"It'll be hard for Izumi to take care of both Emerald and Sapphire if they get attack and if they find the others it will be even harder for her to protect all four of them," Kouichi said.

  


"What about Junpi?" Takuya asked.

  


"What if their not on the same place?" Kouji said backing up Kouichi.

  


"Emerald and Sapphire both can't digivolve so they have to split up, it'll be easier for us to protect only one," Kouichi said.

  


"I don't want to split up with Sapphire but his right, so I'll go-" Emerald paused as she looked at Sapphire, Emerald and Sapphire's mother died when they were three, after that Emerald have always been like a mother to Sapphire.

  


"Why don't you choose first whom you want to go with, Sapphire?" Emerald continued.

  


"Okay," Everybody could hear that there's saddness on Sapphire's voice. She looked at them then stop at Izumi, she wanted to go with her but she knew Emerald probably does too so she choose to go with Takuya's group instead, "I'll go with Takuya and Tomoki."

  


Emerald smiled, she knew why Sapphire chose to go with them even though she want to go with Izumi, "Then I guess I'll go with you Izumi." 

  


Izumi smiled, she was glad that she'll be with Em, but she also wanted to go with Saph. 'No, I can't go with both of them, Kouichi's right it'll be hard for me to protect both of them, she's going to be safe with Takuya, Tomoki, and Kouichi or Kouji whichever group they'll choose.' "How about you Kouji and Kouichi which group will you go?"

  


"I'll go with Takuya's group," Kouichi said, he knew his brother have some kind of a crush on Izumi even if he didn't show it 'He probably doesn't even know that he like Izumi or he just wont admit to himself that he does', Kouichi thought. "I guess you're with Izumi's group Kouji."

  


Kouji shrugged and didn't say anything.

  


"Okay, then we'll meet here at . . . who have watch?"

  


"I do," Sapphire shouted.

  


"Will you quit with the shouting and yelling already?" Takuya asked covering his ears.

  


"Oops, sorry," Sapphire apologized as the others in the background chuckled. "It's one forty-six."

  


"Then we'll meet here at three, does your group have a watch?" Takuya asked.

  


"Yeah," Izumi and Kouji said at the same time holding up their wrist for them to see their watch. 

  


"Then let's get going, we'll go to the east, and your group will go to the south," Takuya said as he walked to the west.

  


"Takuya that's west," Kouichi said.

  


"Oh, hehe, I know that," Takuya said as he walked toward the other direction. 

  


The seven kids split, Izumi's group headed south and Takuya's group headed east.

  


*~*End Of Chapter Three*~*


	4. The Disappearing Spirits and Magic Items

Back to the Digital World

Chapter Four: The Disappearing Sprits and Magic Items

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

  


~*~*~*~

  


Sapphire looked toward the direction of where Emerald and the others were. Then she looked back in the front and sigh. 

  


Takuya noticed this and said, "Hey cheer up Saphy it's not like you won't see Emerald again," then added, "So don't be so down."

  


"Yeah, but Izumi said it's dangerous here, what if they get attack and I'll never see her again . . . like my mother and everyone else," Sapphire said those last few words very soft that Takuya and Tomoki didn't hear it, they only hear the first part, Kouichi however did hear it.

  


"What was the last part again?" Takuya asked. "I didn't hear it."

  


Sapphire shook her head and said, "Nothing," back in her usual cheerful voice and smiled.

  


"Okay, now lets go find the others," Takuya yelled punching his fist upon the air.

  


Sapphire stared at him then yelled, "Yeah," punching her fist up on the air like Takuya.

  


"I thought I said to stop with the shouting or yelling already," Takuya said.

  


"You yelled too."

  


"Yeah but not as loud as you."

  


"What's the difference?"

  


Takuya sighed and said, "Never mind," then glared at the other two who were laughing.

  


~*~Izumi & the others~*~

  


Izumi, Kouji, and Emerald walked toward the forest, except for the times Izumi try to make them talk by asking questions they were silent. When Izumi tried to make them talk they would only shake or nod their head or sometime when she's lucky they say a few words but that's all.

  


Both Kouji and Emerald didn't mind the silence, they actually like it but for Izumi, she didn't like it one bit. 'I should have known this would happen, both of them doesn't like to talk at all, I don't like silence! Don't they know that? Why wont they talk for pate's sake?' She looked at Kouji then to Emerald. 

  


"Arrrgg, I give up!" Izumi walked faster ahead of them feeling really frustrated, leaving two very confused children staring at her.

  


"Amm . . . " Kouji tried to say what was in his mind but was too confused. Then he finally asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

  


Emerald chuckled and said, "I think it's what you didn't say."

  


"Huh?"

  


"Izumi was trying to make us talk by asking those silly questions. She doesn't really like silence that much."

  


Kouji nodded and continue to walk.

  


"You and Kouichi are twin brothers right?" Emerald asked.

  


"Yeah, why?"

  


"Nothing really, I thought talking might make Izumi less frustrated since that's what she wants and I was wondering about you and Kouichi, you both seem really close."

  


"Yeah, but I didn't know I had a twin before I went here on the Digital world."

  


Emerald raised an eyebrow and asked, "Really? Would it be okay for me to ask why?"

  


"When we were born our parents divorce, each of them took one of us, my . . . " As Kouji explained what happened to him and to his twin brother Kouichi Izumi noticed that they were finally talking.

  


'Yay, finally they talked.' Izumi slowed down so the other two could catch up. When they were close enough, Izumi could hear what they're talking, 'I should have thought of that, they both have twins, oh well at least they're talking.

  


Izumi was going to say something but decided on waiting till Kouji finished explaining.

  


~*~Sakura~*~

  


"So that's what happened, huh?" Kero said.

  


Sakura nodded then said, "So how am I going to find them?"

  


"Maybe you can use a card."

  


"What card should I use?" Sakura opened her purse and took out fifty-two cards, some were pink but most were red.

  


"You can use fly to get out of the forest."

  


"What if someone sees?"

  


"You mention that the only humans here are you and your friends, I don' think those digital monsters that they call digimon will find it surprising to see me flouting on the air or someone flying."

  


"Yeah, but what if one of them sees."

  


"They probably won't be too surprise, it seems to me that they already saw a lot of strange things and if they can keep this digital world a secret then maybe they could keep your magical powers a secret too."

  


"I guess, will hear it goes."

  


Sakura took out her key neckless and hold it out. The key started to spin while floating on the air while Sakura chanted, "O Key which hides the power of the stars, reveal thy true form before me. I, Sakura, command thy under contract. Release!" 

  


The key turned into a pink staff with a star on the tip and a circle around the star with a small wing on each side of the circle. (AN: I forgot to tell you the Sakura in this fic haven't changed all the cards into Sakura cards yet, they're somewhere in the beginning on turning the Clow cards to Sakura cards.)

  


When Sakura caught the staff, she took out the fly card and chanted, "O card created by Clow, discard thine old form and be reborn. Under the name of Sakura, thy new Mistress. Fly!"

  


Suddenly wings started to grow on each side of the staff. Sakura sat on it and began to fly up. When Sakura was above all the trees she looked around and saw some kind of a giant beetle holding Syoaran.

  


~*~Junpi&Syoaran~*~

  


"Syoaran!" A familiar voice shouted from behind.

  


Beetlemon turned around to see who it was but never thought to see Sakura flying toward them riding some kind of a staff with wings.

  


When Sakura arrived, Syoaran immediately said, "Sakura, this is Junpi, he turned to a digimon."

  


"Hey! Where did you find that . . . what is that called?" Beetlemon asked looking at the staff.

  


"I'll explain later when we find the others."

  


"Hey it's that some kind of a digimon? I never saw it before." Beetlemon asked pointing at Kero.

  


"No, I'm not a digimon, will at least you didn't call me a stuffed toy or any other kind of toy." 

  


"You're a stuffed toy?" 

  


"No! I'm not a stuffed toy!"

  


"Oookkaaay."

  


~*~Takuya's group~*~

  


"Takuya?" Tomoki asked.

  


Takuya looked at him then answered, "Yeah?"

  


"What if we don't find them?"

  


"Don't worry little buddy, I'm sure we'll find them."

  


Tomoki nodded but was still worry.

  


"Wow!" Sapphire yelled.

  


"Sapphire! How many times do I have to say stop yelling," Takuya said but Sapphire wasn't listening she was running toward the ocean.

  


"Wow, the ocean is sooooo beautiful."

  


"Haven't you ever seen the ocean before?" Takuya asked.

  


Sapphire looked back toward them then shook her head, "Nope, this is the first time I ever saw the sea."

  


"Well, we can play in the ocean later when we find the others," Kouichi said.

  


"Really?" Sapphire and Tomoki said in unison both sounding really excited.

  


"Yeah, sure why not," Takuya said.

  


"Yay!" Both Sapphire and Tomoki shouted.

  


"I think my eardrums are going to break if I continue to hang out with both of them," Takuya stated as Kouichi chuckled.

  


~*~Izumi's groups~*~

  


When Kouji finished explaining his past Izumi said, "You both finally spoke."

  


Emerald smiled at her while Kouji just kept walking.

  


"You're both not going silence again are-" Izumi stopped when she saw something above the tress in the forest. "Hey! Beetlemon!" Izumi shouted.

  


Beetlemon heard this and flew down, Izumi saw that he was holding Syoaran then she saw Sakura riding a staff with wings with them.

  


When they finally landed Izumi started to ask, "Where were you? What happened? And what's-"

  


"They'll have to tell us later when we find the others so they won't worry," Emerald interrupted. 

  


Beetlemon had de-digivolve.

  


"Okay, but why can't they tell us while we're walking?" Izumi asked as they started walking.

  


"I think it'll be really tiring for them to explain twice."

  


Izumi nodded then looked at Kero, "I never saw a digimon like that before."

  


"Kero isn't a digimon," Sakura said shaking her head.

  


"Is it some kind of a mechanical toy or something?" 

  


Kero was about to say that his not a toy but Emerald interrupted, "Sakura can tell us about Kero later too."

  


"Yay, someone actually called me Kero not a mechanical toy or a stuffed toy," Kero said glaring at Syoaran when he said *stuffed toy*.

  


Emerald smiled at that but Izumi was surprised by what kero said, "It can talk and hear people?"

  


"Kero is a living being."

  


"Wow and I thought digimons were surprising."

  


They started to walk toward the ocean, Kero was sleeping in Sakura's purse, Izumi, Emerald, and Sakura were talking, Kouji and Syoaran were silent, and Junpi was eating something out of his backpack. Then suddenly a giant bird like digimon flew toward them from the forest.

  


"Hoooeee," Sakura shouted as the bird started to attack them.

  


"Maybe you guys should turn to digimons," Emerald said to Izumi, Kouji, and Junpi. "I'll take care of Sakura and Syoaran."

  


"Okay," Izumi said. "Spirit-evolution! Kazemon!"

  


"Spirit-evolution! Lobomon!"

  


"Spirit-evolution! Beetlemon!"

  


The three headed toward the digimon. 

  


"Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon attacked but when the dust disappeared the digimon didn't seemed to have been effected by it at all.

  


"Lobo Kendo!" 

  


"Thunder Fist!"

  


Lobomon and Beetlemon attacked but like Kazemon's attack it didn't effected the digimon at all.

  


"Why isn't our attack working?" Lobomon asked.

  


"Let's change to our beast form," Kazemon suggested. "Slide evolution!" she shouted but she didn't turn to Zephyrmon. "Guys! I can't turn into Zephyrmon!"

  


"Let me try," Lobomon said but the same thing happened. Beetlemon also tried but also failed.

  


"Why can't we turn to our beast form?" Izumi asked.

  


"I don't know but we'll figure that out later, right now we need to defeat him," Lobomon said.

  


"But his too-" Izumi was cut off when the digimon shouted, "Destruction Wave!" A hurricane bigger and stronger than Kazemon's Hurricane Wave knocked all three of them down. They de-digivolve back to Junpi, Izumi, and Kouji.

  


"We got to help them!" Sakura said.

  


"I know, but we can't do anything we can't turn to digimons," Emerald said in a worried but calm voice but Sakura and Syoaran were already running toward the other three.

  


"Wait, you can't fight him," Emerald said still in her calm voice while running with them.

  


"You stay here, we can't turn to digimons but we do have something to help us fight him," Syoaran stated.

  


Emerald stopped, she watched them ran closer toward the digimon, Kero had woken up and was now floating beside Sakura.

  


"Fly!" Sakura shouted then flew toward the digimon. "How am I supposed to defeat that monster?"

  


"Use an attack card, maybe thunder, shot, arrow, or something," Kero suggested.

  


Syoaran was on the ground running, he took out an orange paper then hit it with his sword and shouted, "Magical thunder, come fourth!" A very strong lightning appeared from the sky and struck the digimon. 

  


~*~Takuya's group~*~

  


"No sign of them anywhere," Takuya said frustrated that they didn't found a single clue of where the others were.

  


"Takuya, I'm tired," Sapphire whined her voice sounded very exhausted.

  


"Me too," Tomoki said.

  


Kouichi looked at Sapphire then at Tomoki then suggested, "Maybe we should rest for a while, Takuya."

  


"What time is it, Sapphire?" 

  


"Two twenty-three."

  


"Okay, then I guess we can rest for a while then go back to meet the others."

  


"Yay!" Tomoki and Sapphire cheered.

  


"I thought you two were tired?" Takuya asked.

  


"We are that's why were happy that we can rest," Sapphire stated.

  


"Where should we rest then?" Takuya asked.

  


Kouichi looked around then pointed at a tree near by and said, "We could rest under that tree."

  


Sapphire and Tomoki ran toward the tree and collapse under it.

  


"How can they run that fast if they're tired?" Takuya asked sweat dropping.

  


Kouichi was also sweat dropping but didn't say anything.

  


Takuya and Kouichi sat down with them. Then sapphire said, "I'm hungry, I haven't eaten lunch yet."

  


"We haven't eaten lunch either but we do have food, we were supposed to be going on a picnic," Takuya said.

  


"Really? Can I-" Sapphire was interrupted when a very strong lightning lighted a few miles away from them.

  


"That's weird, there's not a cloud in the sky," Kouichi said.

  


"Come on let's check it out, that might have something to do with the others," Takuya said standing up.

  


Tomoki groaned since he was still tired, "But I'm still tired." 

  


"The others might be in trouble," Takuya said. "Hey! Where's Sapphire?"

  


"Come on! Hurry, Emerald and the others might be in trouble!" Sapphire shouted a few feet away from them.

  


"She's really fast," Takuya said eyes wide.

  


Kouichi chuckled and said, "Then we better get going if we want to catch up with her." 

  


~*~Izumi's group~*~

  


Syoaran's lightning was strong and it effected the digimon a lot.

  


The digimon started to attack Syoaran but was stopped when Sakura used, "Freeze!" The digimon become frozen.

  


But the digimon didn't stay frozen, it broke through the ice and freed itself. Sakura took out another card and shouted, "Fiery!"

  


Fiery came out of Sakura's card and headed toward the digimon. It certainly did a lot of damage. "Shot!" Sakura shouted. 

  


Shot came out and started to shoot at the digimon, but before Shot can hit him for the fifth time he disappeared.

  


"Huh? What happened? Where is he?" Syoaran asked.

  


They started to gather around the three digidestines.

  


"Wow! Sakura, Syoaran how'd you do that?" Izumi asked while getting up.

  


"Magical Clow cards," Emerald said.

  


"How'd you know?" Kero asked.

  


"I'll explain later when you explain to them about the cards."

  


"Hey!" Someone shouted.

  


"Takuya, Saph, Tomoki," Izumi shouted. It was Takuya that shouted. They were running toward them.

  


When Takuya finally caught his breath from running he asked, "Junpi, were you the one that made that really strong lighting?"

  


"Nope, it was Syoaran," Junpi answered.

  


"Syoaran?" All four of them, Takuya, Saph, Kouichi, and Tomoki, asked.

  


"Hey, cool sword Syoaran, where'd you get that?" Takuya asked as he saw Syoaran's sword, Syoaran was about to answer but Izumi spoke first, "Now that they're here, can they tell us about it now?"

  


"I'm tired," Saph said as she collapses on the ground.

  


"Maybe we should find a place to rest while they tell us about it," Emerald said.

  


"Who would tell us? And what would they tell us?" Takuya asked.

  


"Sakura and Syoaran," Kouji answered.

  


"About what?" Kouichi asked.

  


"About the Clow cards," Emerald answered.

  


~*~Somewhere in the Digital world~*~

  


"Your back," someone said in the darkness.

  


"Yes master," the digimon that just appeared said.

  


"Did you defeat them?"

  


"No, it seemed-"

  


"They don't have their beast spirit and you still didn't defeat them!" The digimon in the dark shouted.

  


"Yeah, the other two kids that are with them have these magical items, the little girl has a staff to release the magical powers in those magical cards and the boy has a sword and an orange paper with some Chinese writings on it," the digimon explained.

  


"Then get rid of those magical items!" The other one shouted.

  


"As you wish master."

  


~*~Takuya&the others~*~

  


The kids had been walking through the forest for about two hours trying to find a good place to rest but the forest was too thick. "There's a good place," Takuya said pointing at the big clearing surrounded by trees.

  


"Yay, finally my legs are almost as weak as a jelly by all the walking," Sapphire said running toward the clearing then collapses on the ground by the tree. Tomoki would have done the same but was too tired.

  


"If she's tired how could she have run?" Kouji asked.

  


They all walked toward the clearing and sat.

  


"Okay! Now can you guys tell us about the lightning?" Takuya asked.

  


"We were attacked," Kouji stated.

  


"You were? By what?"

  


Izumi, Junpi, Kouji, Sakura, Syoaran, and Emerald told them about the digimon and about what Sakura and Syoaran did. It took them about half an hour to explain everything including how Junpi, Syoaran, and Sakura got lost.

  


"Wow! Really?" Takuya asked.

  


"Yeah, Syoaran's lightning was a lot stronger than mine," Junpi said.

  


"By the way how were you two able to do all those things?" Izumi asked.

  


Sakura, Syoaran, and Kero explained about the Clow card, their magical powers, and about Kero. By the time they finished it was getting dark. 

  


"Awesome, there won't be anything you can't do with those magic," Takuya stated.

  


"Yeah, that's incredibly awesome, Emerald and I are the only that are helpless in this world now," Sapphire said.

  


"Yeah, those magic are way better that mine," Junpi said.

  


"By the way, Emerald, how'd you know about the Clow cards?" Kero asked.

  


"When I was a little kid I always dreamed about them. In the dream, I saw Sakura, I saw how she fought and captured them. The test, and . . . "

  


"And what?" Syoaran asked.

  


"And the future that you two will face, but I cannot tell you or it will change everything Clow is planning."

  


"What do mean?" Sakura asked.

  


The others that were only listening were very confused on what they were talking about that they decided to only listen.

  


"You already captured all the cards, right?" Emerald asked.

  


"Yeah, why?"

  


"There's been weird things going on where you live."

  


Sakura nodded.

  


"And you'll have to use the card but you need to change them to Sakura cards to use them."

  


Again Sakura nodded.

  


"How'd you know all this?" Kero asked.

  


"My dreams can tell me the future, then . . . "

  


"Then what?" Syoaran asked.

  


"When I was three, I dreamed that our mother was going to die but I didn't like that dream and I didn't want to believe it, so I ignored it."

  


"Sorry," Syoaran apologized.

  


Emerald shook her head and said, "It's okay." Then she continued to explain, "After that I started to write down my dream on a journal, unfortunately I didn't bring it. Anyway, after our mother died, I started to have this dream about you and Sakura's adventures and what will happen to both of you."

  


Then Takuya remembered something, "Hey, Kouji, Izumi, Junpi, if you three weren't strong enough to defeat that digimon how come you didn't use your beast spirit?"

  


"Oh yeah! We almost forgot to tell you guys about that, our beast spirits are gone," Izumi explained.

  


"What!" Takuya asked.

  


"How about your beast spirit, do you have it?" Kouji asked.

  


Takuya, Tomoki, and Kouichi took out their D-Tectors.

  


"Beast spirit-evolution!" Takuya tried but didn't work.

  


The other two did the same but failed.

  


"Why isn't-" Takuya was interrupted when Sakura shouted, "Hoooeee."

  


"What's wrong?" Kouichi asked.

  


"My key and my card disappeared," Sakura said.

  


"What!" Kero asked.

  


"My sword and my incantation papers are gone too," Syoaran said. "It just disappeared in thin air."

  


"The only cards that didn't disappear are Earthy, Wood, Watery, and Mirror, but I can't use them without my staff."

  


"What do you think happened to them?" Kouichi asked.

  


Then suddenly, Emerald's emerald gem in her neckless glowed and Sakura's card, Wood, also glowed.

  


"What's happening?" Takuya asked.

  


Then the trees around them started to glow and so did Emerald's eyes.

  


"Emerald!" Sapphire said worried.

  


Then all the trees that glowed went back to normal making it really dark since it was already night. Emerald's eyes and neckless and Sakura's card also stopped glowing.

  


"What happened?" Kouichi asked.

  


"I just saw why Sakura's and Syoaran's items disappeared and why all of your beast spirits are gone," Emerald said. Before anyone could say something Emerald continued, "The new evil has taken them and the digimon that attacked us is one of them."

  


*E*N*D***O*F***T*H*E***C*H*A*P*T*E*R*


	5. Harmonica? Bokomon? Neehmon?

Back to the Digital World

Chapter Five: Harmonica? Bokomon? Neehmon?

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

  


~*~*~*~

  


"I just saw why Sakura's and Syoaran's items disappeared and why all of your beast spirits are gone," Emerald said. Before anyone could say something Emerald continued, "The new evil has taken them and the digimon that attacked us is one of them."

  


"Wait! How'd you know? And what's with all the glowing," Takuya asked.

  


"The power of Wood reacted with the surroundings, Emerald and her emerald gem must also have a power connected to Wood," Kero stated.

  


"Wow. That's awesome. So Emerald can tell what's happening?" Sapphire asked.

  


"Yes, she can, but only certain things and she can probably discover more powers as we go, and the other three cards will probably release a different power for Sakura, Sapphire, and the brat."

  


"Stuffed toy," Syoaran mumbled.

  


"What did you just say!?" Kero asked glaring at Syoaran.

  


"Stuffed toy," Syoaran repeated more loudly.

  


"I dare you to say that again."

  


"Stuffed toy, Stuffed toy, Stuffed toy, Stuffed toy . . ." As Syoaran repeated those two words Kero was also repeating, "Brat." The others watched and sweat dropped.

  


When Kero and Syoaran finally stopped Sapphire realized how hungry she was, "I'm starving, Emerald."

  


"I'm sorry, Sapphire, but I don't have any food," Emerald said.

  


"Hey! Don't worry we have a lot of food with us," Takuya said opening his backpack, the other four did the same.

  


"Hey Kouji, didn't you pack some food?" Junpi asked.

  


"No, I brought some other stuff I might need since I know you guys would bring the food."

  


"So what did you bring?" Izumi asked.

  


"It's something I need so it does not concern you whatsoever."

  


"Fine then I won't share any food to you," Izumi said getting angry.

  


"None of you have to share any food to me."

  


"Well then, we won't," Izumi said getting more angrier.

  


"That's fine with me," with that Kouji stood up, he picked up his backpack and slung over one of his shoulder then left. 

  


They watched as he disappears in the darkness.

  


"What's up with him?" Junpi asked.

  


"I'll go follow him," Both Kouichi and Takuya said in unison.

  


"Wait, I think he wants to be alone right now," Emerald said.

  


"But is he ganna be okay in the forest by himself? I mean, those evil digimon might attack him or something and won't he be hungry? He doesn't have any food," Sapphire said.

  


"There's some meat apple in forest if his hungry so don't worry Sapphire," Izumi said trying to sound like she's not worry about him at all but in truth she was and she was also thinking, 'Why did he change back to the old Kouji?' 

  


They all started to eat.

  


"Hey, by the way, why are all of you guys wearing cloths that look like the ones you wore last time we were in the digital world?" Izumi asked.

  


"Oh, I thought it might be a good idea if we all wear the same thing we wore the last time we were in the digital world, then it'll just like old times," Takuya answered. "But I forgot to tell you, sorry."

  


"That isn't a good idea at all, what we wear have absolutely nothing to do with anything, and I how would it be like old times if we're not in the digital world, I mean you didn't know that we were going here before we told all of you on the park," Izumi said.

  


"Maybe I did know," Takuya answered.

  


"You said you didn't," Izumi said.

  


"When did I say that?"

  


"Then how did you know?"

  


"I said maybe I did know."

  


As the two continue to argue the others tried to ignore them and continued eating.

  


~*~Kouji~*~

  


Kouji sat on a rock by the lake. He opened his backpack and took out a harmonica and started to play a beautiful tune.

  


While playing the tune, he was thinking about the things that just happened. 'Who are these evil digimons and why did they took our beast spirits and Sakura's and Syoaran's magic items? Well that's obvious, it's so they can defeat us but then why didn't they took our human-spirit too and why didn't those four cards disappeared? What are those evil digimons planning? How did Emerald know all those things? Was it an accident that those four got the message from Ohpanimon or did someone planned to have them receive instead of Takuya and the others?'

  


Kouji stopped playing then looked at the moon reflected by the lake. He sighed then continue to play the harmonica.

  


His mind then changed from all the questions to a girl wearing a purple hat, 'Aaarrrg, why does she always appear in my mine?'

  


~*~Takuya and the others~*~

  


They were all finished eating and Tomoki, Sakura, Junpi, Takuya, and Sapphire were already sleeping and Kero was inside Sakura's little purse with the four cards and was also sleeping. 

  


Emerald was sitting by Sapphire she had put Sapphire's sweater on top of her. Syoaran was sitting at a branch on a tree by Sakura.

  


Kouichi and Izumi were too worried to go to sleep so they just sat by the fire they had built in the middle of the clearing.

Emerald looked at Sapphire's watch, being really careful not to wake her up, it was nine-thirteen.

  


"I'll go look for him," Izumi said standing up.

  


Kouichi was going to offer to go with her but decided not to.

  


Izumi walked toward the direction Kouji left. 

  


Kouichi looked around at the sleeping kids, then at Emerald, "Why aren't you sleeping yet?" 

  


Emerald smiled at him and answered, "I just don't feel like sleeping right now, why aren't you."

  


"I'm just worried about Kouji."

  


"Why didn't you go with Izumi?"

  


"I don't know."

  


~*~Izumi~*~

  


Izumi walked through the forest not knowing where she is, "Well, this was a really great idea Izumi," Izumi said sarcastically to herself. Then after a few minutes of walking she heard an instrument playing a beautiful tune. 'It sounds like a harmonica, but I didn't think any digimon knows how to play it or if any digimon even have one.'

  


Izumi followed the sound and ended up by the lake. She looked around and saw Kouji sitting on rock, playing the harmonica, his back was facing her so Izumi thought that he doesn't know she's there and was surprised when Kouji stopped playing the harmonica and asked, "What do you want?"

  


"I was worried . . . so I decided to look for you."

  


"You could have gotten lost."

  


"How would you know?"

  


There was silence.

  


Izumi walked closer and sat on the rock beside Kouji.

  


"What are you doing?" Kouji asked.

  


"I'm tired."

  


"Then why don't you go back to the other?"

  


Izumi looked down then said, "I'm . . . lost."

  


Kouji sighed then he stood up and said, "Follow me."

  


"Can I listen to you play the harmonica first? Before we go back?" Izumi asked.

  


Kouji sat back on the rock and started playing the harmonica again without saying anything.

  


When Kouji finished, he looked at Izumi. He blushed when he noticed that her head was leaning on his shoulder. She fell asleep, Kouji was about to wake her up but decided not to when he saw her face sleeping peacefully.

  


He carried her toward where the others were. When he arrived, he was glad that everybody had gone to sleep, he put her down on the ground. It was a little cold so he took her sweater that was tied on her waist and put it over her. 

  


Kouji thought everyone was sleeping but Kouichi wasn't and so was Emerald, but they both looked asleep so Kouji thought they were. 

  


~*~Morning 8:03~*~

  


Izumi woke up and looked around. She noticed that her sweater was over her and that she was back with the others. She remembered what happened last night and presumed that Kouji must have carried her back here. 

  


Kouji, Emerald, Syoaran, and Kouichi were eating quietly.

  


Takuya, Junpi, Tomoki, Sapphire, and Sakura were still sleeping.

  


Izumi looked at her watched and saw what time it was, she also noticed that she was hungry so she decided to join the four kids that were eating.

  


She opened her bag and started eating. They were eating silently and she didn't like it but she didn't try to make a conversation.

  


Kouji finished eating first, he stood up and walked toward a tree a few feet away from them. He took out his D-Tector and stared at it for a few minutes then put it back at his pocket. He leaned on the tree, one foot on the ground while the other one leaned on the tree. His hands were on his pocket and his eyes were close.

  


Syoaran finished next. He walked toward another tree and climbed it easily. He sat on the branch of the tree and just sat there.

  


Kouichi and Emerald finished at the same time, Kouichi walked toward Kouji and started to talk to him about something. Emerald walked toward the sleeping Sapphire and sat by her.

  


~*~Kouji&Kouichi~*~

  


"Hey, bro," Kouji said not bothering to open his eyes.

  


"Hi! Where were you last night?"

  


"Somewhere."

  


Kouichi grinned and asked, "What happened with you and Izumi?"

  


"What made you think I was with her?" Kouji asked cooly. 

  


"Izumi went to find you."

  


"How do you know she found me?"

  


"You were carrying her when you walked back."

  


Kouji eyes opened. "I thought you were asleep?"

  


"I wasn't."

  


"Were you the only one that was awake?"

  


"No, I think Emerald was also awake. I think we were the only ones that were."

  


"Why were you both awake?"

  


"I couldn't sleep, I was worried about you, you are my little brother."

  


"We're the same age."

  


"I was still a few minutes older than you."

  


"What's the difference?"

  


"A few minutes is a lot."

  


"How can something few be a lot?"

  


Kouichi smiled and asked, "You still haven't answered my question."

  


"Nothing, she just listened at me play the harmonica and she fell asleep."

  


"Why didn't you wake her up?"

  


"You're asking way too many question."

  


"Is it wrong to ask my little brother about something?"

  


"Stop calling me little."

  


"I kind of like calling you that."

  


"I don't. I'm not little."

  


Kouichi was about to say something when Izumi, who finished eating, walked toward them and said, "Hey guys! What are guys talking about?"

  


"We were talking about what hap-" Kouichi was stopped by Kouji who covered Kouichi's mouth with his hand.

  


"Nothing," he answered.

  


"Okay, but why are you-"

  


There was a loud yawn followed by, "Hey, where are we?" It was non other than Takuya.

  


"Takuya, don't you remember? We're in the digital world," Kouji said.

  


"We are? How'd we get here?"

  


Emerald chuckled and said, "Do you always get amnesia when you wake up?"

  


"Who are you?"

  


Izumi walked toward him and whacked him on the head. "Aawww! Whatcha do that for?" 

  


"I thought it might help you get back you memory." 

  


"Really? And here I thought you only wanted o hurt me," Takuya said sarcastically.

  


Izumi whacked him in the head again.

  


"Aaaww, I remembered, I remembered, we're in the digital world because of the message and she's Emerald, now will you stop hitting me?" Takuya said while rubbing his head.

  


"I didn't hit you the second time to help you remember," Izumi said.

  


"Then why did you hit me?"

  


"Because of what you said."

  


"What did I say?"

  


Izumi tried to whack him again but this time Takuya dodged it.

  


"Haha, you missed."

  


Izumi was about to try and whack him again when Sapphire woke up, she yawned then asked, 

"Am . . . where are we?" 

  


"See, I'm not the only one that forgets things. Why don't you whack her in the head?" Takuya asked.

  


Izumi whacked him again, but this time he wasn't able to dodge it.

  


"Aaaawww, my head is going to break if you keep doing that."

  


"No, your head is too hard to break, even with a hammer," Kouji said.

  


Takuya was about to say a comeback when Emerald said, "I think we should wake the others and look for that place, I think it was Forest Terminal, right?"

  


"Oh, yeah I almost forgot. I'll wake them up." Izumi walked toward the three sleeping kids and woke them up.

  


As the five that just woke up ate, the others sat by them and waited.

  


"Hey Kouji, where were you last night?" Takuya asked when he finished swallowing his food then took another bite when he finished his question.

  


"None of your business," Kouji answered.

  


Takuya swallowed his food then said, "Whatever," then continue to eat.

  


When the five finished, they picked up their bags and started to walk through the forest.

  


A few minutes past then they stop when they heard something or someone behind a bunch of bushes.

  


"Who's there?" Takuya asked as he walked toward the bushes.

  


"Takuya!" A digimon yelled as he came out of the bushes followed by another digimon.

  


"Bokomon! Neehmon!" Takuya shouted.

  


They others walked toward them.

  


"Hey it's Bokomon and Neehmon!" Tomoki shouted as he saw them.

  


"Hey, another humans," Neehmon said.

  


"You nincompoop, they're the chosen children, remember?" Bokomon asked.

  


"No, I mean them," Neehmon said pointing to the four children.

  


"Hooee! It's the rabbit," Sakura said.

  


"Rabbit?" The chosen children asked except Kouji.

  


"Yeah, the one I saw when I got lost."

  


"Now that you think about it, Neehmon does kind of look like a rabbit," Izumi said looking at Neehmon.

  


"So, that talking rabbit's name is Neeman?" Sapphire asked.

  


"It's Neehmon and no, his not exactly a rabbit, his a digimon," Junpi said.

  


"Okay, and that's Bookaman?" Sapphire asked pointing at Bokomon.

  


"It's Bokomon," Bokomon corrected.

  


"Ookkaay," Sapphire said.

  


"Hey what's happening?" Kero asked as he flew out of Sakura's purse.

  


"Wow, I never saw that digimon before," Neehmon said pointing at Kero.

  


"There's nothing about that digimon in the book either," Bokomon said looking through his book.

  


Takuya and the chosen children told Bokomon and Neehmon about Kero then told them everything that happened, from how those four kids got there to what happened last night.

  


"Yeah, there had been strange things going on and that digimon that attacked you is Flyomon," Bokomon said, he was surprise by what they just told them specially the one about the card and the part about Emerald, but he decided not to ask more questions since he doubt they know more.

  


Then Izumi remembered something, "Hey, Bokomon do you remember where's the Forest Terminal?" 

  


"Of course I remember."

  


"That's perfect, can you lead us there?"

  


"Of course, but it'll take a few days for us to get there."

  


"Well that's better than wondering around the whole digital world for a long time trying to find it," Kouji said.

  


They walk through the forest until finally after hours of walking they got out from it. 

  


"Yay we're finally out of the forest. Now can we rest?" Sapphire asked. "I'm getting really tired."

  


"You may need to get use to it, we will probably going to do a lot of walking," Bokomon said.

  


"I'm also tired," Tomoki said.

  


"Why don't we just ride a trailmon?" Junpi asked.

  


"Yeah, but do you see any trailmon?" Takuya asked.

  


"Oh, I guess that's a bad idea."

  


"No, it's not a bad idea, if there's any trailmon," Izumi said.

  


"Really Izumi? Do you really think my idea is great?" 

  


"IF there's any trailmon," Izumi answered.

  


They rested for a while then continue to walk. After a few hours of walking they found a trailmon and manage to take a ride easily because the digimons still remembered them and what they did the last time they were in the digital world.

  


On the trailmon there were three rooms. Inside of one of them were Kouichi and Kouji, inside of the other one were Takuya, Izumi, Sapphire, Emerald, and Tomoki, and inside of the last one were Junpi, Sakura, and Syoaran.

  


In Takuya, Tomoki, Izumi, Emerald, and Sapphire's room, Izumi and Takuya were arguing about something again.

  


"Ha! See I'm right!" Takuya said.

  


"No, you're not!" Izumi argued.

  


"Yes I am!"

  


"No, you're not!"

  


"Yes I am!"

  


Izumi was about to argue back but Emerald said, "Maybe one of you should go to a different room."

  


"I'm not going anywhere!" Takuya said.

  


"Fine, I'll go," with that Izumi opened the door on the right and walked towards the other room.

  


"Why are you two always arguing?" Sapphire asked.

  


"It's because they have different opinions, Sapphire," Emerald explained.

  


~*~Izumi~*~

  


Izumi walked to the different room, sat on the set and said, "Stupid Takuya." She looked around and saw that Kouji and Kouichi were the only ones that were in it.

  


"Let me guess, you and Takuya argued again and Takuya won," Kouji asked but it sounded more like a statement than a question.

  


Izumi glared at him and didn't say anything else.

  


Kouichi stood up and opened the door Izumi just came out from. 

  


"Where are you going?" Kouji asked looking at him.

  


Kouichi grinned and said, "To the other room."

  


"I know that but why?"

  


Kouichi just shrugged then left.

  


"His acting weird again."

  


"Again?" Izumi asked.

  


"Yeah, this morning he was acting weird and was asking too many questions."

  


"Like what?"

  


"Nothing and oh yeah, he kept calling me *little brother*."

  


"You are his little brother."

  


"I'm not little!"

  


Izumi giggled and received a glare from Kouji.

  


"Hey, can you play the harmonica again?" Izumi asked when she stopped giggling.

  


"Last time I did you fell asleep."

  


"Sorry, but why didn't you wake me up? And did you carried me all the way back where the others were?"

  


Kouji blushed and looked away.

  


"So can you? It was night last time and I was a bit sleepy so I fell asleep."

  


Kouji didn't say anything but took out his harmonica from his bag and started to play.

  


The others seemed to have heard the beautiful tune because when Kouji finished, all of them were there listening.

  


They all clapped when he finished.

  


"Wow Kouji! I didn't know you know how to play a harmonica," Takuya said.

  


"Well, I do," Kouji stated.

  


===E=N=D===O=F===T=H=E===C=H=A=P=T=E=R===


	6. Forest Terminal

Back to the Digital World

Chapter Six: Forest Terminal

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

  


~*~*~*~

  


"Bokomon?" Izumi asked.

  


"Yeah?" Bokomon replied.

  


"If we ride this trailmon, how long would it take us to get there?"

  


"Probably about two days."

  


Izumi nodded then looked around, Bokomon, Sapphire, Emerald, were in the same room with her.

  


Emerald stood up then headed to the door. "Emerald where are you going?" Sapphire asked.

  


Emerald smiled, "You stay here, I just want to look around."

  


"I wanna go with you."

  


"Sapphire, I'm just going to look around."

  


Sapphire nodded then said, "Okay."

  


Emerald opened the door then left. Emerald looked around to see who were in the room, Sakura, Neehmon, Syoaran, and Junpi were in it. She walked across the room toward the other door. She opened it and went inside. In it were Kouichi, Kouji, Takuya, and Tomoki. She walked toward the bench where Kouichi and Kouji were talking.

  


"Hi!" Emerald greeted.

  


"Hi," Kouichi greeted back.

  


Kouji stood up then said, "I'm going to ask Takuya something." He walked toward Takuya and said something Kouichi and Emerald couldn't hear.

  


"Emerald, do you want something?" Kouichi asked.

  


Emerald shook her head then said, "Nothing." She sat on the bench then looked at the window. "This world is really different, but . . ."

  


"But what?" Kouichi asked.

  


"I feel like I've been here before."

  


"Maybe you have."

  


Emerald's bright emerald eyes traveled from the window to Kouichi's dark blue eyes then said, "If I did, then how come I don't remember?"

  


"Maybe something or someone erase it from you mind. It was able to erase it but it wasn't able to erase your feeling of it, so you feel like you've been here before even though your mind doesn't have a memory of it."

  


Emerald nodded then looked back outside through the window, "I . . ."

  


"What is it?"

  


Emerald shook her head again then smiled and said, "Never mind."

  


~*~Kouji~*~

  


"Takuya," Kouji said.

  


"Yeah?" Takuya asked.

  


Kouji looked at him then asked, "I'm just wondering about everything that had happened, who do you think these new evils are and what do you think they're planning?"

  


"I have no idea, I've never even thought about that, but I'm sure Ohpanimon or someone have an answer."

  


Kouji sighed then said, "I should have expected an answer like that from you. Why did I even bother to ask?"

  


"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

  


"Nothing."

  


~*~Night 9:27~*~

  


Tomoki, Neehmon, Takuya, Bokomon, Sakura, Junpi, Sapphire, and Kero were already sleeping.

  


The ones that were still awake were together in one room. 

  


"Maybe we should go to sleep too," Kouichi said.

  


"Not sleepy," Kouji said.

  


Syoaran remained silent.

  


"I'm not really sleepy either," Emerald said.

  


"Same for me," Izumi said.

  


Nobody talked after that, then Syoaran stood up then walked toward the door that leads to the room where the others were sleeping and said, "I'm going to sleep."

  


The others nodded. Then after a few minutes still nobody talked. Izumi got tired of the silence and decided that sleeping was better than sitting not doing anything. She left the room and went to sleep.

  


Soon it was eleven forty-nine, Kouji had already gone to sleep and Kouichi and Emerald were the only ones left that were awake. Soon Kouichi felt sleepy and asked, "Are you sleepy?"

  


Emerald shook her head then said, "You go ahead, I think I'll stay awake for a few more minutes."

  


"Okay," Kouichi walked toward the other room to sleep.

  


Emerald was thinking how this world fells so familiar all of a sudden, but she doesn't know why. She had never been there before not even in her dreams.

  


After a few minutes the door opened and Takuya came out from it.

  


"Hi," Emerald greeted.

  


Takuya looked up then asked, "You're still awake?"

  


"Yeah, I was just thinking about something."

  


"You're just like Kouji. You both think a lot."

  


"Why are you awake?"

  


"It wasn't my choice."

  


"What happened?"

  


"Junpi, woke me up and it's not because his snoring."

  


Emerald chuckled and was about to ask how but decided not to.

  


"Were you thinking about the evil digimons?"

  


Emerald shook her head then asked, "why?"

  


"That's what Kouji was thinking."

  


Emerald nodded then asked, "Your last name is Kanbara, right?"

  


"Yeah, how'd you know?"

  


"I guessed."

  


"You guessed?"

  


Emerald nodded and said, "With the help of this," she pointed at the emerald gem in her neckless, "and this," she continued and hold up the Wood card. "I also saw when you and the others were here last time and I kind of understand why Kouichi always wants to leave Izumi and Kouji together but from what I saw it seems that she likes you more."

  


"Wait, what are you talking about? And who likes me?"

  


Emerald smiled then said, "Never mind."

  


"Tell me."

  


"Can't."

  


"Why?"

  


"You'll have to figure it by yourself."

  


"Right, so if you can see at the past, can you see other things also? Like what and who are these new evil and what do they want?"

  


Emerald shook her head then said, "My powers are limited, I can only see things I am allowed."

  


"What do you mean?"

  


"It's hard to explain."

  


"Okay, I'm going back to sleep."

  


Emerald looked at the past for a few more minutes then decided to go to sleep with the others.

  


~*~Morning 9:13~*~

  


Takuya woke up and looked around, Tomoki, Sakura, Sapphire, Junpi, and Neehmon were still asleep. Kero was awake and sitting by Sakura. He seems angry.

  


Takuya left the room to where the others are, Izumi and Bokomon were still eating while Kouji, Kouichi, Syoaran, and Emerald were just sitting in the bench.

  


Takuya took out some of his food and decided to eat. "Hey, what's wrong with Kero?"

  


"Sakura told us not to let him in here until she's awake," Izumi answered.

  


"Why?"

  


"She said he might eat all the food."

  


"How can something that little eat all of the food?" 

  


"I donno know but that's what Sakura told me."

  


"Oookaaay." Takuya started eating.

  


A few minutes later Junpi came out and eat. A few minutes after that Tomoki, Neehmon, and Sakura with Kero came out. Sakura didn't want to wake up yet but Kero forced her to wake up so he can eat and that ended up waking up the others too. After a few more minutes, Sapphire still didn't come out.

  


"Is Sapphire still sleeping?" Izumi asked the four that just came out.

  


"No, she wasn't there when we woke up," Tomoki answered.

  


"Maybe she's in the other room," Emerald said.

  


"I'll go look for her," Takuya said. Takuya had already finished eating. He got up and walked toward the door. He looked around the room where they had been sleeping. Sapphire wasn't there so he walked toward the next door.

  


He looked around. Sapphire was there. She didn't seem to know that Takuya had just entered the room. She was looking through the window. 

  


"Hey! Sapphire. Aren't you hungry?" Takuya asked walking toward her.

  


Sapphire looked at him then shook her head.

  


"What are you doing?" 

  


"Nothing," Sapphire answered, but it wasn't in her usual hyper voice, it was deep and emotionless.

  


"Are you okay? You don't sound like Sapphire."

  


Sapphire stared at him then smiled and said, "I'm gonna eat," her voice was back to her usual hyper voice.

  


"I thought you said you weren't hungry?"

  


"I'm not, but that doesn't mean I don't have to eat."

  


"Okay."

  


"I changed my mind. I'm not going to eat."

  


"Why?"

  


"Because I'm not hungry."

  


"Then why- never mind." 

  


"Emerald was saying a lot of strange things last night, and she won't tell what it means," Takuya said.

  


"She always does that, but I got use to it and sometimes I even figured out some of it."

  


"Really? Can you tell me what she meant?"

  


"What did she said?"

  


Takuya thought back at what Emerald said last night then said, "She said she was looking at the past, the time when got here in the first time. Then she said that she kind of understands why Kouichi always wants to leave Kouji and Izumi together. The last part was the most confusing, she said, "but from what I saw it seems she likes you more,". So do you know what she means?"

  


"The last part is easy, it means that she thinks Izumi likes you more than Kouji," Sapphire said while smiling.

  


"???"

  


"It means she likes you," Sapphire said still smiling.

  


"Maybe you got that wrong."

  


"I didn't."

  


"What about the other part?"

  


"Kouichi wants to leave Kouji and Izumi together because he knows that Kouji likes Izumi."

  


"Does Izumi like Kouji?"

  


Sapphire shrugged and said, "I donno. Do you like her?"

  


"I don't know."

  


Sapphire nodded then walked toward the door, "Come on the others are probably wondering what took you too long to find me."

  


"How'd you know, I came here to find you?"

  


"Why else would you be here?"

  


They walked toward the room where the others are. When they got there, Junpi asked, "Hey, what took you too long?"

  


"See told you," Sapphire said.

  


"Told him what?" Junpi asked.

  


"Nothing."

  


Throughout the rest of the ride Takuya wondered about what Sapphire said. When they finally arrived at the Forest Terminal, they all came out of the trailmon and followed Bokomon in the forest.

  


When they arrived at the castle, they wondered how they're suppose to get in.

  


"Does anybody remember how we got in last time?" Izumi asked.

  


"That was three years ago, how could we remember?" Takuya answered.

  


Then suddenly the door opened and inside was Ohpanimon.

  


Ohpanimon invited them in. They walked toward a room with a table and couches. They sat on them and asked Ohpanimon what was going on. 

  


"There's a new evil to face and it's a lot stronger. I don't know much about it either but I'll you what know," Ohpanimon said, then she continued. "First I'll start with your missing beast spirits. They had somehow stolen them but you can still get them again, they are all scattered in the digital world."

  


"How about my Clow Cards?" Sakura asked.

  


"Yes, the magical items, they are on the hand of the enemy, so the only way to get it back is if all of you defeat these new evil and the only way is to get the other four spirits."

  


"Find the other four spirits? You mean the spirit of Earth, Water, Wood, and Steel?" Kouji asked.

  


Ohpanimon nodded then said, "Sakura, Emerald, Sapphire, and Syoaran are able to get these spirits."

  


"So they're legendary warriors too?" Tomoki asked.

  


"No, the legendary warriors are the ones you have defeated but they can get those spirits with the help of Sakura's cards that didn't disappear."

  


"What do you mean? And how?" Syoaran asked.

  


"Emerald had already demonstrated a power she can use with the help of her emerald gem, Sakura's Wood card, and the trees that surrounded all of you. They will all get one of those spirits but they won't be the same digimons." Ohpanimon answered then said, "Those are the only things I know so far."

  


"So where's Seraphymon and Cherubimon?" Izumi asked.

  


Ohpanimon frowned then stood up and said, "Follow me." They followed her to a different room. The room was empty except for two boxes made in class in the middle of the room. Inside of the boxes were two digi-eggs.

  


"They were defeated. I was able to escape with their digi-eggs. I brought them here and put them in those boxes. Those boxes are unbreakable, nothing can break it until the eggs hatched."

  


///\\\E/\N/\D///\\\O/\F///\\\T/\H/\E///\\\C/\H/\A/\P/\T/\E/\R///\\\


	7. BurningGreymon is Back and Burning Brigh...

_Back to the Digital World_

Chapter Seven: BurningGreymon is Back and Burning Bright

  


~*~*~*~

  


The kids and the digimons left the castle and walked through the forest.

  


"So where to we go now?" Junpi asked.

  


"Maybe we split up to find our beast spirits and Syoaran's, Emerald's, Sapphire's, and Sakura's spirit," Izumi said.

  


"No! I don't think we should split up," Takuya argued.

  


"Why not?" Izumi asked.

  


"Because if we get attack we'll have a better chance at defeating the enemy if we're together."

  


"I think I agree with Izumi, Takuya, " Kouichi said. "If Kouji, Izumi, and Junpi didn't even effected the digimon with their attacks I doubt three other people are going to make any difference."

  


"Maybe it will," Takuya said.

  


"I could see which direction the spirits are," Emerald said interrupting the argument.

  


"You can?" Takuya asked.

  


"Yeah," Emerald answered. She took out Sakura's Wood card and closed her eyes. Like last time Sakura's Wood card, Emerald's gem on her neckless, and the trees around them started to glow. After a few minutes the things that glowed went back to normal and Emerald opened her eyes. "I think it would be faster for us to find the spirits if we split up since the spirits are all scattered in different direction."

  


"So which spirit is in which direction," Kero asked floating toward Emerald.

  


"The beast spirit of Fire and Ice and the spirit of Water is on the north. The beast spirit of Dark, Light, and Wind and the spirit of Wood is on the east. The beast spirit of Thunder and the spirit of Steel and Earth is on the west," Emerald answered.

  


"But how do we know who'll get which spirit?" Sapphire asked.

  


"Sakura's card can help us with that," Emerald said. "If the person holds the card that has the power he/she possessed the card will glow."

  


"I wanna try first!" Sapphire shouted.

  


"Sapphire, why do you have to keep shouting," Takuya said.

  


"Oops, sorry."

  


"Here, Sapphire-chan," Sakura said handing her the three cards. Sapphire took them and after a few second of holding the cards the Watery card glowed.

  


"Cool! So does that mean that I have the spirit of water?" Sapphire asked.

Emerald nodded. 

  


"But Emerald-chan, I've hold all the cards a lot of times and all of them glowed sometimes when I hold them. How would I know which spirit I have?" Sakura asked.

Emerald closed her eyes and the Wood card she was holding glowed. When the card stopped glowing Emerald opened her eyes and said, "You and Syoaran both have the powers of all the elements so you can choose which card you want."

  


"Okay, then I'll choose... mirror," Sakura said.

  


"But I thought the four other elements are Wood, Water, Earth, and Steel. There's no mirror," Takuya stated.

  


"Since mirror is made of steel it is considered as steel," Emerald answered.

  


"Oh."

  


"I guess that left Syoaran with the Earth card," Tomoki said.

  


"Yeah so Takuya, Tomoki, and Sapphire has to go to the north since they have the spirit of Fire, Ice, and Water," Emerald said. "Junpi, Sakura, and Syoaran have to go to the west because they have the spirit of Thunder, Steel, and Earth. Izumi, Kouji, Kouichi, and I will have to go to the east since we have the spirit of the Wind, Light, Dark, and Wood."

  


"Aw, I wanted to go with Izumi," Junpi said.

  


Sapphire looked down then said, "I wanna go with Emerald."

  


"How about us?" Bokomon asked.

Kero floated toward Sakura and said, "I'll go with Sakura's group."

  


"I'll go with my group," Neehmon said.

  


"You nincompoop, which group will be your group then?" Bokomon. 

  


"Ah, I donno know."

  


Bokomon sighed then said, "I'll go on Takuya's group while you go Junpi's group."

  


"Okay," Neehmon said. 

  


"That's not fair. I'm the only one able to turned into a digimon in my group," Junpi said.

  


Kero looked at him then said, "Don't worry I can turn to Cerberus when we're in trouble." After saying that, his wings started to grow bigger and he turned to Cerberus.

  


"Wow! Cool! A lion with wings," Sapphire said.

  


"Am, Cerberus isn't a lion," Sakura said.

  


"Yeah, I'm the guardian beast of the Clow cards."

  


Takuya chuckled and said,"Yeah and now you'll be the guardian beast of the children."

  


"We better get going," Kouichi said.

  


So they all split up into three different directions. Takuya, Tomoki, Sapphire, and Bokomon headed north. Junpi, Sakura, Syoaran, Neehmon, and Kero, headed west while Izumi, Emerald, 

  


Kouji, and Kouichi headed east.

  


~*Izumi's group*~

  


The four walked silently through the forest. Three of them were thinking about the enemy and how they easily defeated Seraphymon and Cherubimon, but one was thinking of something that has nothing to do on what is going on, instead she was thinking of her friend's feeling.

  


'Hm, I don't get it, why can't I tell who Izumi likes. Is it Kouji or Takuya? I can usually tell people's feeling toward each others. It kind of looks like Izumi likes Takuya more than Kouji from what I saw in the past, since they seems to argue a lot. Usually people that argues a lot is because they like each other or because they're siblings. So does Izumi likes Takuya as a brother or something else. Maybe Izumi mentioned something that might give me a clue.'

  


Emerald searched through her memories to find something. 'When we were talking about siblings, Izumi said she doesn't have any, so Yusika asked if she ever felt that a friend of her is like a sister or a brother to her and Izumi said yes. She said that she have two friends that are like little brothers to her. One must meant Tomoki and the other one must meant Takuya, since I doubt she likes Kouji or Kouichi like a little brother since they both don't act like little brothers and I don't really think Junpi can be like a little brother to Izumi since he's older than her.'

  


Emerald looked at Izumi then smiled. 'Now to figure out if she likes Kouji.'

  


~*Takuya's Group*~

  


Three kids and one digimon was walking through the forest.

  


Sapphire: I wanted to go with Emerald.

Takuya: I want my beast spirit.

Tomoki: I'm hungry.

Sapphire: I wanna play in the ocean.

Takuya: I want to turn into BurningGreymon.

Tomoki: I'm tired.

Sapphire: Me too.

Takuya: I wanna keep going.

Tomoki: I wanna rest.

Sapphire: Me too.

Bokomon: I want all the whining to stop.

  


All three stop then looked at Bokomon for three minutes then continued to walk and whine. Bokomon sighed then said, "I should have chosen to go with Izumi's or Junpi's group instead."

  


~*Junpi's group*~

  


Three kids, one digimon, and one guardian beast was walking through the forest except the guardian beast who was flying.

  


Junpi was thinking about wanting go be in Izumi's group. Syoaran was thinking about how's he's going to be a digimon and what's it's going to be like. Sakura was thinking about Tomoyo and the others back in the real world, while Neehmon was thinking about his pants.

  


~*Izumi's Group*~ 

_(Night)_

  


"It's night already maybe we should stop and make a camp here," Emerald said.

  


The others agreed and they all put there backpacks down on the ground. "Maybe we should save the food we have in our backpack and eat some meat apples instead," Kouichi said.

  


The others agreed. "Okay, Emerald and I'll go find some meat apples while you two find some wood to build a fire," Kouichi said. "Am, Kouji?"

  


"Yeah?"

  


"Do you mind if I put the rest of food on my bag on yours? So I can put the meat the apples inside?"

  


"Go ahead."

  


Kouichi opened his and Kouji's backpack and put the foods from his bag to Kouji's. When finished he left with Emerald. Kouji stood up and so did Izumi. They gathered some woods silently. It was getting colder so Izumi put her sweater on.

Izumi didn't like the silence so she said the first thing that came on her mind, "Kouji, why did you bring your harmonica?"

  


"I wanted to bring it so I can do something when I'm bored. I was going to bring my guitar but it was too big to fit on my bag," Kouji replied.

  


"You play the guitar?"

  


"Yeah, why?'

  


"Nothing."

  


Izumi wanted to know what else he brought but remembered the last time she asked and decided not to.

  


~*Kouichi & Emerald*~

  


Kouichi and Emerald walked through the forest trying to find a tree with meat apples. "There's one," Kouichi ran toward the tree that had a lot of meat apples, while Emerald just walked toward it. Kouichi climbed at the tree and picked the meat apples. "Catch," Kouichi said as he threw three meat apples toward Emerald.

  
  


Emerald caught it then said, "Your bag."

  


"Huh?" Kouichi looked down at Emerald.

  


"Your bag, I need it to put the meat apples in."

  


"Oops, sorry. Here," Kouichi took his backpack from his back and threw it down at Emerald.

  


Emerald caught it and put the meat apples on it.

  


After a few minutes the bag was half way full.

  


"I think this is enough," Emerald said.

  


Kouichi looked down and said, "Okay." He came down from the tree and walked toward 

  


Emerald to take the bag. "Here, I'll carry it. It must be heavy."

  


Emerald shook her head then said, "No, it's okay. It not that heavy."

  


"Are you sure?"

  


"Yea."

  


Emerald put the backpack on her back and began to walk toward the camp and Kouichi followed.

After a few minutes of walking Emerald's shoulder was hurting because of the bag on her back but she didn't said anything nor did she show it. Kouichi looked at her, though she didn't show it Kouichi somehow knew that she was tired so he said, "Emerald, why don't I carry the bag."

  


Emerald shook her head like last time then said, "No, it's okay, really."

  


Kouichi grinned then said, "Do you think I'm going to eat the meat apples behind your back while I'm carrying it?"

  


Emerald knew he was just playing and that he knew that she didn't think that so she decided to play along and said, "Maybe."

  


"How do I know you won't eat it behind my back? Or maybe you had already eaten some, since you _had_ been walking behind me."

  


"I'm just slower than you that's why I'm behind you."

  


"Why are you slower than me then?"

  


"Because I'm tired," Emerald replied then she remembered what she just said and said, "No, I meant that I just walk slower than you."

  


Kouichi grinned again then said, "No, you said your tired." 

  


"No, I'm not tired."

  


"Then why did you say you were tired?"

  


"Am..."

  


"You are tired," Kouichi said then he walked behind her to get the backpack.

Emerald sigh in defeat then gave him the backpack. Emerald remembered something about the meat apples from the past, she smiled then said, "Why don't you eat one?"

Kouichi looked at her suspiciously then asked, "Why?"

  


"Just to try it out."

  


"Okay," Kouichi took out a meat apple from the bag then took a bite. After the bite he made a horrible expression that said 'yuck'. He swallowed it with dislike then look at Emerald who was laughing.

  


Kouichi scowled at her then said, "You knew it was going to taste like that do you?"

Emerald didn't answer since she was still laughing which made Kouichi scowl even more. 

When Emerald finally stopped laughing she said, "You need to cook it first, did you forgot?"

  


"No, I've never eaten meat apples before. When the others freed me from Cherubimon's control there wasn't time to eat."

  


"Oh yeah, I forgot."

  


"No, you didn't."

  


"Your absolutely right."

  


Kouichi scowled again then sigh and said,"We better get going Kouji and Izumi are going to wonder why we're taking too long."

  


"I doubt it."

  


Kouichi raised an eyebrow but Emerald only giggled then walked toward the camp.

  


~*Kouji & Izumi*~

  


Kouji and Izumi were finished picking up woods for the fire and Kouji had already built the fire, so they just sat there silently. 

  


"Am... Kouji?" Izumi asked breaking the silence.

  


"Yeah?" 

  


"Can-" Izumi wasn't able to finish her sentence because she saw Emerald and Kouichi walking toward them. "Hey, Emerald! Kouichi!"

  


"Hey, what's wrong bro?" Kouji asked looking at Kouichi who has a scowl on his face then look at Emerald who was trying to stifle a laugh.

  


Izumi also chuckled. Kouji looked at her questioningly and Izumi said, "Let me guess you fell for one of Emerald's trick."

  


Kouichi nodded then asked, "How did you know?"

  


"Emerald like to play trick people though she only does it to some people. They always fell easily since they would never think Emerald would do such a thing and she's really good at it too."

  


"What did she do?" Kouji asked Kouichi, but he only sat down and didn't answer.

  


Emerald sat next to him then said, "He fell at two of my trick. The one first one was I got to make him eat the raw meat apples and the second one was..." Emerald couldn't continue since she started laughing again while Kouichi just scowled even more.

  


Kouji looked at his brother then said, "It must be really bad since I've never seen him scowl like that, I never even seen him scowl." He chuckled at his brother's expression. 

  


Izumi was curious at what Emerald did since most of her trick is really funny, "What was the second trick, Emerald?"

  


Emerald was still laughing but she was able to stop and said, "If only you two were there you wouldn't be able to stop laughing specially if you seen the expression on Kouichi's face and what he did."

  


"Tell us!" Izumi said.

  


Emerald was about to say what she did but stop when she received a death glare from Kouichi so instead she said, "Maybe I'll wait tell I found my spirit incase I need to defend myself from Kouichi"

  


~*Takuya's Group*~ 

_(This happens the same time)_

  


"Can we rest now, Takuya?" Sapphire asked. "It's getting dark and cold."

  


"Then wear your sweater then," Takuya answered. 

  


Sapphire put her sweater on then said, "But I'm still tired and it getting dark."

  


"Okay, okay, we'll rest."

  


Tomoki and Sapphire were about to shout 'Yay' but Takuya seen it coming and said, "But if either of you shouts we're not going to rest."

  


"Okay," Sapphire and Tomoki said in unison.

  


They sat on a clearing and built a fire. Takuya and Tomoki both opened their bag to get some food.

  


"Hold it," Bokomon commanded.

  


"Why?" Takuya and Tomoki said in unison.

  


"You should save those foods for later and eat some meat apple instead."

  


"But that's going to take long," Takuya whined.

  


"Okay then but don't complain when you don't have any food left later and there's no meat apple trees near by," Bokomon said.

  


Takuya sigh the said, "Come on buddy, let's get some meat apples."

  


"Ok," Tomoki said.

  


"What about me?" Sapphire asked.

  


"You stay here," Takuya said.

  


"But I'm scared by myself."

  


"You won't be by your self, Bokomon will here with you."

  


"Okay."

  


Sapphire watched as Takuya and Tomoki disappeared in the darkness.

  


"Takuya, are you sure Sapphire and Bokomon are going to be okay?" Tomoki asked. "What if a digimon attacks them. Bokomon can't fight and Sapphire doesn't have her spirit yet."

  


"You worry too much buddy, I'm sure they'll be find," Takuya answered.

  


Tomoki nodded then said, "Okay."

  


"Hey! There's a meat apple tree," Takuya said running toward the tree.

  


After a few minutes Takuya's bag was almost full of meat apple. Takuya came down then said, "I guess that's enough. Now lets go back and eat."

  


Suddenly they heard a scream coming from where Sapphire and Bokomon are.

  


"Sapphire!" Takuya said recognizing Sapphire's voice.

  


They ran toward where they had camp. When they were a few meters away from the camp they saw Sapphire on the ground unconscious while Bokomon was standing in front of her. He was between Sapphire and a back digimon that looked like a wolf.

  


The digimon walked toward Bokomon and threw him out of the way.

  


"Bokomon!" Tomoki shouted but the digimon didn't seem to hear him and continued to walk toward Sapphire. 

  


Takuya and Tomoki quickly spirit evolved and ran toward the digimon. The digimon was about to squash Sapphire by stepping at her but Agunimon attacked him before he could step on her.

  


When the digimon was a few meter away from Sapphire, Agunimon attacked him again with 

  


"Pyro Tornado." The attack effected the digimon but it wasn't enough to defeat it. 

  


"Lupine Destroyer!" The digimon shouted. A dark blue light from the digimon's mouth hit Agunimon through the chest. Agunimon was thrown backward by the attack and hit a tree then dedigi-volved back to Takuya.

  


"Takuya!" Kumamon shouted then attacked with "Crystal Freeze."

  


The digimon dodged it then attacked Kumamon. Kumamon dedigi-volved back to Tomoki.

  


This time it was Takuya's time to shout, "Tomoki!" After Takuya shouted Tomoki's name the fire they built exploded to a fire as big as the digimon. Then Takuya's beast spirit came out from it toward Takuya. Takuya hold out his D-tector and the spirit went inside it.

  


"Beast spirit evolution!" Takuya shouted then turned to "BurningGreymon."

  


The digimon looked at BurningGreymon and started to attack but BurningGreymon dodged it and attacked with "Wildfire Tsunami."

  


The digimon's fractal code appeared and BurningGreymon scanned it. It turned to a digi-egg and flew up.

  


BurningGreymon dedigi-volved back to Takuya. He ran toward Tomoki and asked, "Tomoki! 

  


Are you okay, buddy?"

  


Tomoki opened his eyes, he sat up then said, "Yeah, what about Bokomon and Sapphire?"

  


They looked around and saw Bokomon sitting by a tree. They ran toward him. "Are you okay, 

  


Bokomon?" Tomoki asked.

  


Bokomon stood up then said, "Yeah, but I doubt Sapphire is." He pointed a Sapphire's unconscious body and they ran toward her.

  


"What happened to her?" Takuya asked.

  


"The digimon attacked her with the same attack he used on you, Lupine Destroyer and if that attack was able to dedigi-volve you from being a digimon, how much damage do you think it cause her if she wasn't even a digimon?" Bokomon said.

  


Takuya and Tomoki didn't said anything they just looked at Sapphire worriedly.

  


"Her heartbeat is unsteady and if she's not treated soon she'll die," Bokomon continued.

  


***E*N*D***O*F***T*H*E***C*H*A*P*T*E*R***


	8. The Spirit Of Wood

Back to the Digital World

Chapter Eight

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

  


*~*~*~*~*

  


"The digimon attacked her with the same attack he used on you, Lupine Destroyer and if that attack was able to dedigi-volve you from being a digimon, how much damage do you think it cause her if she wasn't even a digimon?" Bokomon said.

  


Takuya and Tomoki didn't said anything they just looked at Sapphire worriedly.

  


"Her heartbeat is unsteady and if she's not treated soon she'll die," Bokomon continued.

  


~*Izumi's Group*~

  


Emerald woke up abruptly. She sat up and looked around, everybody else was sleeping. She looked at Izumi's watch being careful not to wake her up. It was 1:12. She had a nightmare but she knew that it wasn't just a nightmare it was real.

  


"Sapphire," she whispered. After a few minutes she stood up and walked through the forest. She stopped when she found a huge sequoia tree. She sat on front of it and put her head down on her knee. She stared at the tree in front of her and a few tears started to flow down from her eyes. 'I wouldn't make it there in time and if I will I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. I can't tell anyone, it would only make them sad and they'll want to go and find them even if we can't do anything about it and it will only slow us down to find the spirits and more people or digimon will get hurt.'

  


~*Junpei's Group*~

  


Sakura woke up. She had this dream but she couldn't remember it, though she knew it wasn't good. She closed her eyes to try and remember it. She saw a bright sapphire gem. It was glowing brightly then something happened and the gem stopped glowing. After a few seconds it glowed again but not as bright as before. It was only one percent as bright as before and it was flickering as though it will stop glowing at any minute. 

  


Sakura thought for a few minutes on what it might mean and the only thing it remind her of is, "Sapphire."

  


She had only whispered but it was still able to woke up Kero and Syoaran. Kero floated to her and asked, "What's the matter?"

  


"Sapphire, she's in trouble. We need to find her!" Sakura said loud enough to wake up Junpei but it was still not loud enough to wake up Neehmon.

  


"Hey, what happening?" Junpei asked as he sat up.

  


"Sapphire is in trouble, we need to find her!" Sakura repeated.

  


"Hold on, we can't do that. We don't even know where she is and beside I'm sure Takuya and Tomoki would have protected her if they were attacked," Junpei said.

  


"He's right, and beside it might be too late," Syoaran said.

  


~*Takuya's Group*~

  


Takuya was sitting by the fire looking at Sapphire who was between life and death. Bokomon was also awake. Tomoki had fallen asleep a few hours ago even though he wanted to stay awake.

  


'It all my fault' Takuya thought. 'If I didn't leave Sapphire and Bokomon alone Sapphire would have been okay. If the others find out, I'm in so much trouble and I don't even wanna think what will Izumi and Emerald going to do if they find out. Emerald probably won't kill me since she seem way nicer than that but I don't know about Izumi, she _is_ Sapphire's best friend.'

  


"It's not your fault, Takuya," Bokomon said as if he had read Takuya's mind.

  


"No, it is my fault. Tomoki even said that you and Sapphire might be attacked but I didn't listen."

  


Bokomon was about to say something but Takuya's D-Tector interrupted.

  


"Takuya," Ohpanimon's voice came out from Takuya's D-tector.

  


Takuya hold out his D-tector in front of him and said, "Ohpanimon!"

  


"Takuya you must find Emerald. Her spirit have the power to heal Sapphire," Ohpanimon said. 

  


"But how are we going to find her?" As soon as Takuya asked that his D-tector showed something that looked like a compass. 

  


He woke up Tomoki and beast spirit evolve to BurningGreymon. 

  


"What's going on?" Tomoki asked.

  


"I'll explain later," Takuya said as he picked up Sapphire.

  


"Tomoki, Bokomon, ride on my back."

  


Tomoki and Bokomon did what they were told and BurningGreymon flew up as soon as they were on. Bokomon told Tomoki what Ohpanimon said while they were flying. BurningGreymon was now following the compass on Tomoki's D-Tector since he used his to digi-volve.

  


~*Emerald*~

  


Emerald stood up and was about to go back to the others when she heard something behind her. She quickly turned around to see a black digimon that looked like a lion.

  


She turned around again toward the different direction and tried to run away from the digimon, but the digimon was faster and blocked the way.

  


Emerald stared at the digimon then calmly asked, "What do you want?"

  


"I am here to destroy you and the chosen children," The digimon answered.

  


"Why?"

  


"I am not here to answer your question!" With that the digimon threw Emerald toward the sequoia tree. 

  


Emerald was hurt. She tried to stand up but fell down again. 'At least now I would be able to be with sapphire and the rest of my family at wherever people go when they die,' Emerald thought. 'No, I can't, I need to help Izumi and the others to help defeat whoever endangered this world.' 

  


With that Emerald tried to stand again. This time she was able to stand although she looked like she might collapse at any minute.

  


She looked up to see that the digimon was using an attack. A dark light headed toward her. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain but she didn't feel it. She opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't in the dark forest anymore. She looked around, there wasn't anything around here and everywhere she look it was emerald.

  


"Where am I?" Emerald said aloud. She covered her eyes when something glowed brightly in front of her. When it stopped glowing she opened her eyes and saw a small figurine (AN: I don't know how to describe it, so use your imagination, here's a hint it has a lot of emeralds, green, and something like that). Emerald's emerald gem and Sakura's card glowed. Both the spirit and Sakura's card went inside the emerald gem. 

  


When the items entered it there was another bright light then when it disappeared the gem was replace by a pendant that looked like the spirit. Emerald cupped her on at the pendant and shouted, "Spirit Evolution! Radymon!" Emerald turned to a digimon (AN: Once again, I don't know how to describe what she looked like so again, use your imagination).

  


The tree Emerald was in exploded to reveal Radymon. "Vine Drain!" Radymon shouted as vines came out from her hand and headed toward the digimon. The vines wrapped the digimon then glowed in light green and drained the digimon's energy. When the vines disappeared the digimon had become weak.

  


Radymon was about to attack again but was interrupted when the digimon evolved. Emerald could sense that the digimon was a lot stronger now. The digimon looked at her then attacked. Radymon was sent to the ground. She got up then shouted, "Emerald Blast!" 

  


A bright emerald light emerged from Radymon's palm and hit the digimon. When the light disappeared the digimon was unaffected.

  


Radymon gasped. She tried to attacked with "Vine Drain," but the digimon broke the vines and freed itself.

  


~*Takuya's Group*~

  


"She's down there," BurningGreymon said. He flew down and saw two digimons fighting.

  


"That digimon must be Emerald," Tomoki said pointing at Radymon. "She seems to be in trouble."

  


"I'll go help her. Tomoki, you stay with Bokomon and Sapphire," BurningGreymon said.

  


Tomoki nodded and BurningGreymon flew toward the two digimons.

  


~*Emerald*~

  


Radymon was on the ground looking up at the digimon. Radymon closed her eyes as the digimon's sword was about to hit her. After a few seconds she opened her eyes to see BurningGreymon fighting the digimon.

  


"Pyro Barrage!" BurningGreymon shouted. It hit the digimon then it's fractal code appeared and BurningGreymon scanned it. The digimon turned into a digi-egg and flew up.

  


BurningGreymon walked toward Radymon and asked, "Are you okay?" 

  


Radymon stepped back and asked, "Who are you?" 

  


"I'm Takuya," BurningGreymon said as he dedigi-volved back to Takuya.

  


"Takuya? What are you doing her?" Radymon asked as she too dedigi-volved back to Emerald.

  


"Ohpanimon said your spirit have the power to heal Sapphire," Takuya answered. "Sapphire was attacked by a digimon."

  


"Yeah, I know but how am I going to heal her and where is she?"

  


"She's with Tomoki and Ohpanimon didn't tell me how so I don't know."

  


They walked toward where Tomoki, Bokomon, and Sapphire were.

  


When they arrived there Emerald looked at Sapphire who was laying on the ground. She walked closer to her and sat down beside her. She closed her eyes and cupped her hand on the pendant of her neckless. The pendant glowed and so did Sapphire's gem.

  


After a few minutes both pendants stopped glowing and Emerald opened her eyes.

  


"Did it worked?" Takuya asked. They waited a few more minutes and were about to give up hope when Sapphire's eyes opened.

  


"Where am I?" Sapphire asked as she sat up. Emerald hugged her younger sister in happiness.

  


"Emerald? What happened?" Sapphire asked.

  


"You're okay," Tomoki said hugging her as well.

  


"Why won't I be, what happened?" 

  


"Don't you remember what happened?" Takuya asked.

  


There was a silence while Sapphire tried to remember. "I think I remember now, while Takuya and Tomoki were gone a digimon attacked Bokomon and I, then there was this light then I'm here."

  


"The digimon attacked you and you were going to die but Emerald did something and you're healed," Tomoki said.

  


Sapphire was about to say something when Takuya's D-Tector started to beep. He took it out and Ohpanimon's voice came out from it. "Emerald's spirit also have a power to heal people as long as they're not dead yet."

  


"Wow, why don't we have powers like that?" Tomoki asked.

  


"It's because of Sakura's card, it gave her extra powers," Ohpanimon answered.

  


"Maybe we should get back to the others they might wonder where I am," Emerald said. They walked toward the others in silence.

  


When they got there all of them were gone. "Where are they?" Takuya asked.

  


"They might have notice that I was gone and went to look," Emerald answered then she saw a paper on the ground. Emerald bend down and picked it up. "It's from the others."

  


"Really, what does it said?" Tomoki asked.

  


"It said, _Emerald if you find this we've left to look for you. Look at the trees and find an arrow, follow the direction it's pointing. I.O., K.K., K.M_."

  


They looked through the trees near by and found an arrow pointing east. They ran toward the direction to find it. 

  


"Izumi!" Takuya shouted as he saw something purple that looked like Izumi's hat. It was Izumi's hat, she turned around and ran toward them with the twins.

  


"Takuya? What are you doing here?" Izumi asked then looked at the rest. "Emerald! Where did you go, why did go?

  


"Sorry if I made you worry, I was just walking when a digimon attacked me," Emerald said.

  


"How did you escaped and what are Takuya's group doing here?"

  


"I found my spirit but the digimon digi-volve so I wasn't able to defeat it but luckily Takuya came as BurningGreymon."

  


"You found your beast spirit?" Izumi asked Takuya.

  


"Yup."

  


"But what were you doing here, we thought you guys were going north?" Kouichi asked.

  


"We were, but when Tomoki and I left Bokomon and Sapphire to..."

  


"You left them?!" Izumi interrupted.

  


"Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't know they were going to be attacked. Anyway while..." Takuya continued and explained to them what happened and told them what Ohpanimon said about Emerald's power. 

  


"So, Sakura's card gave her and her spirit extra powers?" Kouichi asked.

  


"Yeah, I guess," Takuya answered.

  


"By the way, where you guys find a paper?" Emerald asked.

  


"Kouji had some in his bag," Izumi answered.

  


Tomoki yawn and said, "I'm sleepy."

  


"I'm not, I just woke up," Sapphire said.

  


"Will, we really should go to sleep now it's three in the morning," Izumi said as she looked at her watch and yawn.

  


"Yeah, and tomorrow you four need to go north again and find Tomoki's and Sapphire's spirit," Kouji said.

  


"And this time, _Takuya_, don't leave Sapphire and Bokomon alone, neither of them can fight," Izumi added.

  


"Okay, okay, I won't sheesh."

  


AFEWMINUTESLATER

  


Izumi woke up as the light hit her eyes. She looked around and saw that Kouji, Kouichi, and Emerald were already awake. 

  


She walked toward them and eat some meat apples. When the others woke up they got ready to go to the other direction.

  


"Bye," Takuya said.

  


"Wait, Takuya," Emerald said.

  


"Why?" Takuya asked.

  


Emerald looked at him in the eye and said, "Please protect Sapphire, she's... the only family I have."

  


Takuya was shocked at what she said but smiled then said, "Of course I will."

  


"Hey, Emerald?" Kouichi said.

  


"Yeah?"

  


"You already found you spirit, why can't you go with them?"

  


"My best spirit is in the same direction of yours, Izumi's, and Kouji's so I have to go with you guys beside I think Takuya can protect Sapphire on his own specailly since he can fusion spirit evolve now."

  


"I can?!" Takuya asked.

  


"Yeah, you've already fusion evolve last time you were here, so as long as you have both your human and beast spirit you will be able to."

  


"No, Emerald you are wrong," Ohpanimon said through Takuya's D-Tector.

  


"Huh?" 

  


"You are right, Takuya can fusion evolve as long as he have both human and beast spirit but it will take a lot of power and he doesn't have enough. He need to have something that will give him power to do it, last time he got it from Seraphymon's egg this time however, one of Sakura's card the one that have the power of fire can give him the power."

  


"But how am I going to find it if this new enemy got it?" Takuya asked.

"You won't need to find it, it will come when you need it the most since _you_ are the one that possess the power of fire."

  


"Okay, then I guess we should be going now, bye guys. See you all later, I hope," with that the two groups split up into two different direction.

  


ENDOFCHAPTEREIGHT 


End file.
